Alliances
by FantasticMisticalWonder
Summary: Sent to ally the Varden with Camelot, Eragon arrives at Uther's court, where he'll meet a multitude of people who are not what they seem to be.
1. A Mission

Eragon rode on Snowfire, hoping to get to his destination soon. He was traveling alone except for Saphira, who was flying above him so high that she would look like a bird to anyone who looked up. Nasuada had Eragon assigned to a very important mission: he had to convince King Uther Pendragon to aid the Varden in their war against Galbatorix. The tyrant king of Alagasia had somehow offended the King of Britain. Nasuada grabbed the advantage, and told Eragon to go and try to ally the Varden with king Uther. Even though it was a risk sending their best hope of defeating Galbatorix away for a period of time, Nasuada was desperate, and the Varden needed more allies, and quick. Eragon had no objection to Nasuada's decision, except for the fact that Uther had outlawed magic from his kingdom. Eragon himself was a magic worker, but it wasn't himself that Eragon feared for; it was Saphira. It was said that beneath Uther's castle in Camelot, there was held captive a dragon, as reminder to those that apposed him. Eragon feared for Saphira's life.

There was a rumble, and a sapphire dragon landed next Eragon. Snowfire did not bolt, for he was used to this sort of thing. Saphira looked Eragon in the eye, and what Eragon saw was compassion and never-ending love.

'_Eragon, do not fret over my safety. I have thought over this problem many times, and I have come up with a solution.'_ She said, her voice speaking crystal clear in Eragon's mind.

'_What is your plan?'_ Eragon asked, using the same mind-speech that the dragon had used.

Saphira's beautiful sapphire eyes twinkled mischievously. _'I'm not going to tell you, but we'll pass a town called Greenwood on our way to Camelot, yes?'_ Saphira asked.

Eragon frowned. _'Yes, it's one of the lesser towns.'_

'_Good, because you're going to need another horse.'_ Saphira said.

'_Another horse? What for?'_ Eragon asked.

Saphira's eyes twinkled again. _'You'll have to wait and see.'_ She said before she spread her great wings, and flew back into the air.

Eragon watched her fly away, then sighed. He hated it when Saphira kept secrets from him.

_In the Throne Room of Uther Pendragon_

"Sire, you've just received word from Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden." The guard said, bowing to the great and feared King of Britain.

Uther frowned. "Why would a rebellion contact me?" He asked.

"She has contacted you, to give you heads notice that she is sending an ambassador here, and that he should arrive within a week of so. At least, that was the time when she wrote the letter. I'm guessing that by now the ambassador should arrive any day." The guard said, holding out the note for Uther to see.

Uther snatched the note from the guards hands, and his eyes skimmed over the piece of parchment. He frowned, and sat the letter on the table by his throne. As this was going on, the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur Pendragon watched in interest.

Uther pondered the letter for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Tell the guards at the gate that when this ambassador arrives, to let him into the city, and to have someone escort him to the castle." Uther said.

The guard stood up straight, then bowed his head.

"Yes, sire." He said before exiting.

"What do you think the Varden want?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that I haven't offended them." Uther said.

"Why should we fear a pack of rebels? We've got one of the biggest armies from leagues around. We can deal with a handful of farmers." Arthur said.

"The Varden are no ordinary rebellion; they are allied with strange people, and they are the experts of hiding. Their previous leader, Ajahad, was a born general, and his daughter is the same. They've got all kinds of people on their side, and if they've survived this long, they've got strong warriors fighting with them." Uther said.

"What do you mean 'if they've survived this long'?" Morgana asked.

"Do you remember Galbatorix?" Uther asked.

"Of course, the lunatic bastard." Arthur replied.

"He's one of the most powerful and feared tyrants in the world." Morgana added.

"The Varden are rebelling against him." Uther said.

Arthur and Morgana's eyes both opened wide.

"Forgive my language, Father, but we're in trouble if you've pissed them off."

_Between Greenwood and Camelot_

Eragon had done as Saphira asked, and had purchased a horse in Greenwood. It was a magnificent mare with hair that glinted slightly blue in the light. Her name was Blackfire. She was the only horse left, because everyone thought her cursed, because she showed an intelligence unique for horses. Eragon thought it was quite a steal, at the price he got her for.

Once Eragon was a ways from Greenwood, Saphira landed in front of the horses. Blackfire's eyes rolled as she tried to bolt, but Eragon held her reigns fast.

'_I'm ready,'_ Saphira said.

Eragon nodded.

'_Set the bag Arya gave me down close to me.'_ Said Saphira.

Eragon took the sack that had been given to them by the elfish princess, Arya, and set it down by Saphira's talons. Saphira had refused to Eragon of her plan, and had forbidden him to open Arya's gift.

Had it been anyone but Saphira telling him this, Eragon would have opened the sack, but surprising him brought Saphira pleasure, and Eragon did not want to deprive Saphira of her fun.

Saphira looked down at the sack for a moment, then looked up at Eragon.

'_I believe that it would be wise of you to turn around.'_ She said.

Eragon was puzzled, but did as Saphira told him to.

Almost as soon as Eragon's back was turned, he heard a faint whispering in his head. He realized that it was Saphira, speaking in the ancient language. Eragon tried to make out the words, but Saphira was speaking too fast, and her voice was hushed. Eragon then felt a sudden intense heat on his back, as if a great fire had been lit. Then, just as soon as the heat had appeared, it was gone. Eragon waited patiently for Saphira to tell him to turn around, and all the while, he heard the sound of some sort of struggling. Eragon still didn't turn around, even when he heard the thump of something falling down.

After a while, Eragon was startled by a melodious voice calling his name.

"It's alright, Eragon, you can turn around now."

Eragon turned around, and saw to his surprise a woman, with long silky black hair that was like Blackfire's, in the sense that it had a tint of dark blue in it when caught in the light. The woman had pale skin, so pale that in some places you could see the blue veins underneath her skin. Her face was angular, and she was tall for a woman. Her nails went slightly past her finger tips, and reminded Eragon slightly of talons. The woman was wearing a deep midnight blue dress, tied at the waist with a simple brown belt. It suited the dress, though. The most odd thing about the woman, though, were her eyes. They were oddly shaped, like a cat's, and they were a deep sapphire blue, and shone as brightly as the gem whose color they mirrored.

"_Saphira?_" Eragon choked out.

The woman smiled, and nodded her head. "Yes, Eragon, it is me."

Eragon stared at her with wide eyes. "How . . . what?" He asked.

Saphira smiled. "I thought of this while we were still on the plains. I told Arya and Nasuada about my plan, and they taught me how to act like a lady. Aria lent me some of her clothes so that I wouldn't have to wear breeches and tunics like a man." She said.

It all fit: the sudden disappearing with the ellith and the rebel leader, the new horse, it all made sense now.

Eragon was going to ask what she did to become human, but he knew that Saphira wouldn't be able to explain it. Dragons did their magic when they were inspired to, it was purely instinctual.

Eragon sighed. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about Uther finding out about you."


	2. A Prophecy

Merlin sat at the table in the physician's quarters as he pondered what Arthur had told him. The Varden were sending an embassy to Camelot, but what for?

"Gaius?" Merlin called, causing the old physician to look up from the medicine that was brewing in the small cauldron.

"What is it Merlin? I'm working on another sleeping draught for Morgana." Gaius asked.

"What do you know of the Varden?" The young magician asked.

Gaius sighed and sat down opposite of Merlin. "The Varden the rebellion in Alagasia, and they've been there ever since Galbatorix was King. They've fought alongside dwarves and elves against the tyrant, and that has been many long years. In fact, they've been fighting him since before I was a young boy. I can't remember a time when Galbatorix _wasn't_ King of Alagasia." Gaius said.

"Then, is Galbatorix an old man?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed. Very old. Though not to be called ancient."

"Then, if he's so old, why don't the Varden wait for him to die?" Merlin inquired.

Gaius gave Merlin a long look, then got up. He opened the door and looked both ways down the hallway. He then closed the door, and he latched it. He walked over to the windows and drew the curtains. Once he was done, he walked back over to the table, and sat down on the bench again.

"Now, Merlin, what I am about to tell you is not to be spoken of outside of this room, do you understand?" Gaius asked, giving Merlin a very serious look.

Merlin nodded.

Gaius took a deep breath. "Merlin, what do you know of the Dragon Riders?"

Merlin frowned. "The what?" He asked.

Gaius sighed. "I guess that answers the question. Well, to make this as simple as possible; the Dragon Riders were men, that if they were fortunate enough, a dragon would hatch for them, and then mark them. The dragon and the man would then be connected by a link, that would make them as close as two beings could get. They would share the other's thoughts, feel the others pain, it was a link that could never be broken, not even by death. Well, the men – or the Riders as they were called – would gain some certain . . . abilities from the dragons. The riders – were they human, and not elfish – would begin to take on traits from the fair folk. Not only would they get the same features as elves, but they would also get the ability to work magic, and get the longevity of the elves. Merlin, the elves don't die of disease or old-age, the only way they die is if they get into an emotional state that causes them to fade over time, or if they are mortally wounded. Galbatorix was born human, but he became a Dragon Rider. However, his dragon was killed, and that drove Galbatorix to madness. So, he murdered another Rider and took the poor dragon and using some wicked spell, tied the dragon to himself, so it was if the dragon were his own. Galbatorix then collected nine other Riders, and with them, he wiped out all other Dragon Riders in Alagasia. Eventually, all but one of the nine Riders was killed in some way, and his name was Morzan. He was the worst, but he was eventually killed by a Rider who's dragon had been killed in battle. Galbatorix is mad, Merlin, but his armies are vast, and he has monsters at his command. Now that you know that, can you appreciate how strong the Varden has to be, to have been able to fight a man with that kind of power for decades?" Gaius asked.

Merlin's eyes were wide, and he nodded.

Gaius took a deep breath. "Not only have the Varden numbers and strength, but there is rumor that a new Dragon Rider has been born, and that he is fighting with the Varden. There are posters all over Alagasia, with his face and name on them, stating a reward for his capture, but no one outside of Alagasia knows his name or what he looks like. The traders that come from there don't speak, and anyone that goes there and returns never pays any attention to the posters. But, if the Varden do have a Rider on their side, then I'd say they have a fair chance of defeating Galbatorix." Gaius said.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Wow, I can see why you don't want anyone to hear us talking about this. If Uther found out . . . we'd be in trouble." Merlin said.

Gaius nodded. "That is precisely why I don't want you talking about this to anyone else. I hope that I've helped you better understand the Varden, but if you must ask more questions, please have them be about things normal boys ask about. Like how babies are made." Gaius said.

Merlin smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that, Gaius. I already know how-" Merlin was cut off by a knocking on the door.

"Gaius? Are you there?" Called a familiar voice.

"Coming Morgana!" Gaius called, getting up from the bench and walking towards the door. Gaius opened the door to reveal the King's Ward.

"Hello Morgana, come in. How are you?" Gaius asked, ushering the dark-haired lady into the room.

"Fine, your bench is on fire." Morgana said, looking at the bubbling cauldron.

Gaius appeared amused by this, until Morgana's words sank in.

"_Again?!_" He said incredulously ask hurried over to the cauldron and began to swat at the flames with a hat. He finally managed to put out the flames, and turned to Morgana.

"I'll have your sleeping draught ready in a moment." He said.

"No it's alright, I still have some. It's just . . ." Morgana began, but she looked at Merlin uncertainly.

Gaius turned to the young dark-haired man.

"Merlin, your room is a mess, go clean it up." Gaius said.

Merlin unwillingly got up and walked up to his room. Once he entered it, he shut the door. However, instead of getting to tidying up the pigsty, he kneeled by the door.

"_Edhel lhaw._" Merlin whispered. Instantly, he could hear almost everything around him. He could hear the rats scurrying around inside the walls, and he could hear some poor soul being pelted with rotten fruit in the stocks. But more importantly, he could hear what was passing between Morgana and Gaius.

"Gaius, I had another dream." Morgana said.

Immediately, Merlin was paying more attention than he already had. Gaius had told Merlin that he suspected that Morgana was gifted with clairvoyance – the ability to tell the future, though through her dreams, making her a seer. If Morgana had a dream, it was possible that it would eventually become a reality.

"What was it about?" Gaius asked.

Merlin heard Morgana take a deep breath. "I saw two men, though their faces were obscured by helmets. They were riding dragons, one atop a sapphire blue dragon, the other aboard a blood red one. They both wielded swords bearing the color of their dragon, and they were fighting. The dragons were attacking each other, and the two men were fighting, but not with the swords. They were fighting with _magic_ Gaius! They were hurling balls of fire at each other, and causing lightning to strike their opponent. Beneath them was a battle field, and on one side there were men bearing the black dragon of Galbatorix. On the other side, was Uther's soldiers, Arthur at the front! And, coming from the east to join the battle, was a group of the strangest creatures I had ever seen! There were short people with beards and armed with axes, and people of both sexes that were tall, and they had beautiful faces and pointed ears. There were normal humans as well, but there were also monsters among them, monsters with rotting skin that was deformed even more with tattoos. Leading them was a woman with skin as black as night, a short man with a long beard, and two women with fair features and dark hair. Gaius, I'd never had a dream so vivid before, what if . . ." Morgana trailed off.

"What if what, my dear?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing, it was a silly thought, that's all." Morgana said.

There was a pause.

"You fear that it may come to pass." Gaius said.

"I don't know who the strange army was coming to defend! They could have been coming to aid Galbatorix, or they might have come for Uther's benefit, but remember when I had that dream about the girl who was drowning Arthur, and the next day that very same girl came to Camelot? Uther, I'm afraid." Morgana said, her voice trembling.

"It's alright, Morgana, it was just a dream, nothing more. Now, take this sleeping draught, and go back to your room. You're obviously quite shaken, and you need some rest." Gaius said firmly, and yet still gently.

Morgana took a shaky breath. "Thank you, Gaius. You're right, it was just a dream. I shouldn't let such a thing affect me."

"Oh, and Morgana?" Gaius called.

"Yes, Gaius?" Came the reply.

"Don't bother the King with this dream, he's got enough problems already." Gaius warned.

"Yes, Gaius," Came Morgana's slightly confused reply.

Merlin heard the door open as Morgana left, and then he heard it close.

"Merlin, I know you're eavesdropping, so you might as well come out of there." Called Gaius' voice.

Merlin sighed, and muttered "_Adan lhaw,_" before standing up and exiting his room. Merlin walked down the stairs to where Gaius was standing with his arms crossed.

"Do you think that Morgana's dream will come true?" Merlin asked before Gaius could begin his scolding.

Gaius sighed. "I don't know, Merlin. But for Camelot and Uther's sake, I hope not."


	3. New Arrivals

"Merlin you dolt! You scared away the deer!" Said the Crown Prince of Britain , looking at his clumsy manservant with distaste. Merlin was always such a bother, but the young dark-haired man had saved Arthur's life countless times, and though he would never admit it, the young prince was in debt to this servant.

"I might not be so loud . . . if I didn't have to carry around . . . all of your hunting gear." Merlin gasped, practically falling onto the ground with exhaustion.

Arthur gave Merlin a look that clearly said that he thought the servant was an idiot.

"Well, someone has to carry it, and I'm certainly not going to." Arthur said before he returned his attention to the forest, his trained eye scanning for the slightest movement that could betray a bird or rabbit.

"Why don't you get a horse . . . . or a pack mule?" Merlin asked.

"They're too noisy, though I'm starting to think that they're quieter than you." Said Arthur.

Merlin just sighed. Arthur knew that sigh. It was a sigh that meant Merlin thought that the Prince was being difficult, but that he would go along anyways, because he didn't want to end up in the stocks. Arthur snorted. That might have been what Merlin thought a few weeks ago, but Merlin had gotten himself stuck in the wooden gate, and had rotten fruit – and the occasional potato – thrown at him. Arthur was beginning to think that the buffoon had no shame.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered urgently.

"What?" Arthur asked, looking around swiftly, thinking that the servant had seen a group of bandits trying to move stealthily through the forest.

"Is that a deer?" Merlin asked pointing to a thicket of bushes.

Arthur looked and saw hooves, but only hooves as the brush hid the rest of the animal's body from view. Arthur frowned, as he saw two pairs of human feet moving with them.

"I don't think that deer would be walking alongside humans." Arthur said.

Merlin looked under the brush again, and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ah, I . . . didn't see those." Merlin said, clearly embarrassed.

"Obviously," Arthur murmured.

"So then . . . those are horses?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned to Merlin, his incredulity that his servant would even ask such a question when the answer was obvious clear on his face.

"No, those are centaurs!" Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin opened his mouth, and Arthur knew that a retort was about to come out of it, but he was cut off by the sound of someone talking.

"I'm telling you Saphira! According to this map, we should be right at the gates of Camelot!" A male voice said.

"Well then, the map is obviously wrong, as we are clearly not in front of any gate of any kind. Perhaps you're reading it wrong!" A melodious female voice retorted.

"I know how to read a map, Saphira!" Came the male voice.

"Well then, why don't we just ask someone for directions?" the woman offered.

"Who are we going to ask! We're in the middle of no where!"

"Perhaps we can be of service to you." Arthur said, stepping out from behind the brambles and into the path of the traveling couple. Arthur tried to hide his surprise, for the man looked very handsome, almost inhuman. But it was the lady that caught his eye. Her long black hair seemed to have an almost bluish tinge to it in the sunlight, and her brilliant eyes were far too big and seemed to sparkle like deep blue sapphire gems. Arthur could tell that Merlin was equally enchanted. Both the man and the woman were walking beside their horses; the man's being a snow-white color, the woman's being a midnight black, with a hue of blue, just like her hair.

The man seemed surprised to see them, but he quickly recovered from it.

"Ah, yes. We're looking for Camelot; we're supposed to be there for some business." The man said.

Arthur nodded. "Come, I'll show you the way. Come on Merlin, don't stand there gaping like an idiot." Arthur said, lightly smacking his manservant on the head.

"Ow," Merlin muttered, but he consented and took the reigns of both the horses from the man and the woman.

"Thank you for your help," The man said.

Arthur shrugged. "It's alright, sometimes even I get confused in these forests, and I've lived in Camelot my whole life. Sometimes, I think the forest moves." He said.

"I'm sure it does," The woman said, looking all around at the trees and the birds perched in them.

"What makes you say that?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Just a feeling," said the woman.

* * *

Morgana sat uneasily in her throne next to Uther's,, Arthur should have been back from hunting a long time ago. What was taking him? Morgana hoped that he wasn't lost in the woods again. When that happened, it took the soldiers days to find him.

"Were is that boy?" Uther asked agitatedly.

The embassy from the Varden should be arriving any day now, and ever since that deadline had come so close, Uther had ordered that both Arthur and Morgana be present in the throne room, just so that they could be ready for when the embassy arrived.

Just then, the door opened, and in came a guard.

"Sire, your son has returned, and he's brought with him some guests." The guard said.

Uther nodded, and Morgana saw some of the tension go away from his body.

"Good, send them in." Uther said.

The guard bowed stiffly, and he exited the throne room. Once he was out, in came Arthur and his manservant, Merlin. With them was a young woman with striking features and enormous sapphire eyes. Behind her was a young man, about Arthur's age. When Morgana saw him, her breath caught in her throat. He had light brown hair that was almost blonde, and he had an angular face that reminded Morgana of the strange people in her dream. He wore simple dark brown breaches, with soft brown boots. He had on a yellow shirt, with a brown jerkin on over it. The woman wore a simple yet elegant dark blue dress, with soft riding boots on.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Father, but I found these two wandering in the woods. They say that they have business with you." Arthur said, walking up to his throne and sitting down. Merlin went to go stand in a corner, where he could stay out of sight and be unnoticed, but Morgana knew that he would be listening to every word being spoken. Morgana had come to realize that Merlin wasn't as stupid as he let everyone believe.

Uther looked at the strange couple. "What business do you have with me?" He asked.

The man bowed to Uther. "Sire, I believe that my lady sent to you word of my coming. I am Eragon, and this is Saphira, my sister. We've come as ambassadors from the Varden." He said.

Morgana hid her surprise. She had suspected the embassador to be . . . well, older. And she certainly didn't expect him to be so handsome, or to bring a long his sister.

Uther, of course, appeared to be completely aware of this, and no emotion was betrayed on his face.

"Ah, yes, we've been expecting you. I trust that your journey was pleasant." Uther said.

Eragon nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. It was quite pleasant, the trip through the rest of your kingdom. Now, I expect that you'll want to know the reason for my coming here~" Eragon began, but Uther cut him off.

"Now now, you've just arrived in Camelot, you'll need some rest before we talk business, your lady, too. We can talk politics tomorrow. Right now, we'll have my son's manservant show you to your room, Eragon, and if Morgana's maid, is available, I'll have her show Saphira to her room." Uther said, looking at Morgaana questioningly.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, she's up in my room. I'll go get her." She said.

Uther nodded. "Good. Eragon, I hope you and Saphira have a memorable time in Camelot."


	4. New Friends

"I hope you and Saphira have a memorable time in Camelot." King Uther said, a smiling.

Eragon nodded. "I'm sure we will, your Highness."

Uther smiled. "Good, Merlin, Morgana, if you could . . ."

"Right away, sire." The dark-haired young man said.

"I'll go get Gwen," Said the pale lady.

Merlin gestured for Eragon to follow, while Morgana gently took Saphira's arm.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Camelot!" Merlin said eagerly once they were out of the throne room.

"I hope so, too." Eragon said, smiling at the manservant's almost puppy-like personality. Eragon sniffed the air, as a strange sent lingered in the air.

"Is that . . . rotten fruit I smell?" Eragon asked.

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that's me, the King put me in the stocks yesterday. I haven't been able to get all of the fruit out of my hair, yet. It was my fifth time this month." Merlin said.

"Don't they get tired of throwing fruit at the same person over and over again?" Eragon asked.

"You'd think, but they amuse themselves by having a little boy out there to throw potatoes at me." Merlin said bitterly.

"Aren't they only supposed to throw rotten fruit?" Eragon asked.

"That's what I said! But no one ever listens to me, they all think I'm an idiot. Oof!" Merlin said as he bumped into the wall. Eragon smiled mischievously.

"I think we're supposed to turn here." He said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh-hu, very funny." He said sarcastically.

Eragon smiled, and he knew that he and Merlin were going to get along fine. After all, when he was still Eragon the farm-boy, only just learning how to use the dragon-magic, everyone had thought that _he_ was an idiot. Some people still did, even Saphira. Some things just never die out.

* * *

"I thought you were going to get Gwen to show me my quarters." Saphira said as Morgana led her down the corridor.

Morgana smiled. "I only said that to Uther, because he would have been appalled at the thought of me doing a servants work. No, I gave Gwen the day off, it's the anniversary of her mother's death." Morgana said.

Saphira instantly sympathized with the girl she didn't know.

"Poor girl, I know how it is to lose a parent; though I guess I don't have it as hard as she does. I never knew my parents." Saphira said.

Morgana stopped in her tracks and stared at Saphira in disbelief. "Eragon too?" She asked.

Saphira nodded. "We were raised by his uncle Garrow with his cousin, Roran." It was partially true: Even though Saphira had never met Garrow, Eragon had told her about him, and she felt like he had raised her as much as he had raised Eragon.

Morgana sighed. "You're right, you do have it eaier. Before my father died, he placed me as Uther's ward, so that I would have protection no matter what. I've lived here to almost before I can remember, but I remember enough to remember my father." Morgana said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Saphira didn't know what to say to that. It would have no affect to say that she was sorry, because she was not at fault here. So, Saphira awkwardly patted Morgana on the back, as she had seen Eragon do that to Roran. She wasn't sure if it was the 'lady-like' thing to do, but it seemed to help Morgana.

Morgana sniffled, and smiled at Saphira. "I'm sorry for laying all of this on you. I just break down sometimes. Thankfully not in front of Arthur. He'd just be all insensitive and telling me that if I needed a shoulder to cry on, the left one would be best as it wasn't his sword arm and I wouldn't cramp up the muscle or something like that."

Saphira smiled. "It's alright, I'm from the Varden, remember? After every single battle there are always wives and daughters and lovers who are left with no husband or father or . . . well lover. A lot of tears are shed. I don't know if it would make you feel any better to say that I'm used to it, but I'm used to it." Saphira had never actually comforted any woman who had lost someone in battle, whatever the relation, but she had seen their grief, and was not unfamiliar with crying.

Morgana smiled. "Well, at least I'm not the first to spill tears around you. Don't you ever fear for Eragon's safety?" Morgana asked.

Saphira smiled. "All the time, some time's he says that I worry too much, but I'd set fire to all of Alagasia before I let someone hurt him." Saphira meant that with every fiber of her being. She fought on the Varden's side because it was the right thing to do, but also because Eragon fought on their side. If Eragon had decided to stay in Carvahall, Saphira would have, too, though she would have tried to persuade him to fight. Now, if Eragon had decided to join Galbatorix . . . if he was able to justify his reason, Saphira would have too, though she wouldn't have liked it.

Morgana smiled at Saphira. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked.

Saphira nodded. "We're as close as two people can be with out being romantic about it. When he gets injured in battle, I want to make the one who hurt him pay so much, and I think of all the ways I can make them suffer. Eragon is my first priority. Alagasia is right next to that. I would sacrifice the world for him, but I know that Eragon would never want that. I know that he would want me to let him die for the causes the Varden represents, because he believes in them passionately." Saphira said.

Morgana sighed wistfully. "I wish I could know what it's like, loving someone so strongly like that. I can only think of two people who I care for enough to put myself in the fire for them, and that's Gwen and Gaius."

Saphira smiled. "I'm sure that the time will come when you'll love someone like I love Eragon, or maybe something more on the romantic sides. That Arthur looks pretty handsome." Saphira said, her smile turning from warm to mischievous.

Morgana snorted. "Please, he's so full of himself he can barely fit in his armor. I tried to protect him from this girl that I knew was going to hurt him, and he thought I was jealous. Jealous! Honestly." Morgana said, shaking her head.

Saphira smiled. "Well, perhaps you were, just a bit."

Morgana sighed. "A little, but not in the ways that Arthur thinks. I guess that I was so used to Arthur and every other man watching my every move. I didn't really like it that another woman was thought more beautiful than I." Morgana admitted.

Saphira smiled. "Don't worry, everyone is a bit vain. I just hope that Arya never comes to Camelot." Saphira said before entering her room.

"Arya? Who's Arya?" Morgana called after her.


	5. Observations

Merlin hurried down the hall, he was swamped with jobs: he had to pick some herbs for Gaius, deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana, meet Arthur in the training grounds for sword-practice, muck out the stables, and deliver some pain-killer to Gwen for her father's bad knee. Merlin rounded a corner and slammed into someone. Merlin quickly began picking up the materials that the person had dropped, and looked up to see that it was Saphira.

"Saphira!" Merlin gasped, feeling his cheeks growing warm. He was still awed by her exotic beauty.

"I-I'm so sorry . . . I was swarmed with jobs and . . . I was in a hurry . . . I have a beating due from both Arthur and Gaius . . . you know if you want to call me an idiot you can." Merlin stammered, feeling the blush spread to his ears.

Saphira gave him an odd look, her large sapphire eyes looking confused.

"Why would I call you an idiot? You are strange and off-putting, but that dim-witted face that you wear is obviously faked. I see some actual intelligence behind your eyes. Whoever calls you an idiot obviously only see's the outside. I, however, can see beneath any mask that a mor –hum – person put's forth." Saphira said.

It was the first time that Merlin had heard Saphira stammer, but then again, he hadn't exactly heard her talk that much. He was still trying to get used to the affect of her melodious voice.

Merlin was still marveling at the fact that Saphira had called him intelligent, as Saphira got up, looked down at him, and then walked away. She had almost rounded the corner when Merlin turned around suddenly spun around.

"What do you mean I'm strange and off-putting?!"

**line break**

Arthur waited impatiently as he waited for his no-good manservant once again. Arthur wondered why he kept that useless git as his servant once again. Then, once again, Arthur reminded himself that Merlin had saved Arthur's life countless times, and that Merlin had also been thrown into the stocks countless times because of Arthur. Arthur was in debt to Merlin, but to say so would admit that Arthur depended on Merlin, which he didn't.

Arthur sighed as he heard a crash and the sound of men cursing and a single voice muttering quick apologies. Arthur almost flinched at a particularly nasty insult.

From the crowd of angry knights and soldiers emerged a bedraggled Merlin, arms full of strange-looking herbs. Merlin stumbled up to Arthur, panting.

"Did you hear what that one man said?" Merlin asked, looking appalled.

Arthur nodded. "Even Old Garold would call that foul."

Merlin's brow wrinkled. "Is Old Garold the town drunk? The one who walked around all night in only his night-clothes asking woman if they liked his hair?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin shuddered at the memory. "Some people aren't meant to be seen in their night-gowns, especially some one with a stomach like Old Garold."

Arthur agreed with Merlin, but instead of voicing this, he gave Merlin one of his "looks". Merlin shifted uncomfortably under Arthur's gaze.

"What?" He asked.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Where were you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

Merlin sighed. "Well, IhadtodropoffasleepingdroughttoMorganaandthensomepainkillertoGwen'sfatherforhiskneeandIhadtopicksomeherbsforGaiusandyouwantedmetomuckoutthestablesandthenIranintoSaphiraand-" Merlin was cut off by Arthur.

"Wait, you ran into _Saphira_?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Do you know what she called me?"

"An idiot?" Arthur asked.

"No, actually she said I was intelligent." Merlin said, his face lighting up a bit.

"She called you _intelligent?_" Arthur asked incredulously.

Merlin nodded, looking very pleased, but then he took on a look of indignity.

"She also called me strange and off-putting!" He said indignantly.

Arthur stared at Merlin, and then he burst out laughing.

"Strange and off-putting, really?" Arthur asked, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Merlin gave Arthur an exasperated look.

"Shut up, Arthur." Merlin said.

Arthur began to laugh even harder at that.

"You are so funny today, Merlin. Maybe I ought to reassign you as Royal Fool!" Arthur said.

Merlin gave Arthur a look that showed that he wished he had a good comeback, but Arthur knew that Merlin wasn't smart enough to think of one, no matter what Saphira said. Then, Arthur saw a spark of idea in Merlin's eyes.

"Fine, I guess you don't need me for sword practice today, then. See you tomorrow Arthur!" Merlin said, smiling as he exited the courtyard.

"Get back here Merlin! Don't walk away from me! I'll put you in the stocks!" Arthur threatened.

"Wouldn't be the first time! Besides, I think the crowd's warming up to me!" Merlin said brightly over his shoulder.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, but he was already gone.

**line break**

Eragon wandered through the corridors of the castle, feeling exactly how he felt when he first arrived at the Beor Mountains, in the hide-out of the Varden. Lost, confused, and out of place. Eragon continued to wander, until he came upon a door with a sign above that read "Court Physician". Eragon cautiously knocked on the door, and he heard the sound of glass breaking, and a string of very colorful words.

"Hello?" Eragon asked wearily.

"Merlin, you idiot! I told you to be back with the herbs a half an hour ago! Now I've gone and spilled my poultice that can cure the pox!" An man shouted. The door opened to reveal an old man wearing a Physician's robe. He appeared to be quite cross, but his expression turned to surprise when he saw Eragon.

"My apologies, boy. I thought you were my ward, Merlin, and you sounded so much like him through that door. Come in, come in." The Physician said, ushering Eragon in.

Eragon entered what looked to be a cross between a library, a living space, and a potions room. The table was cluttered with books, herbs and an overturned cauldron with a greenish-yellow liquid spilt next to it.

The old man sat down on a bench in front of a table, and gestured for Eragon to sit down opposite him. Eragon sat down on the bench on the other side of the table, and he felt so awkward that he wanted to twiddle his thumbs, but he didn't want to seem like he didn't know what he was doing, which he didn't, but he didn't want to seem like it anyways.

"What's your name, boy?" The old Physician asked.

"Eragon, sir." Eragon replied.

"I am Gaius, the Court Physician. What do you need?" The Physician asked.

"My, er, sister, Saphira, has been experiencing some vertigo and light-headedness. I was wondering if you could give her something for it? I found her wandering the corridors, confused. Though, I must admit, I was pretty confused myself with all of the nooks and crannies and turns in this castle." Eragon said, smiling.

Gaius chuckled. "I felt just like that when I was new here. I assume that you're the ambassador from the Varden?"

Eragon nodded.

"I thought so. I don't have anything for your sister right now, but if Merlin hurries, I can have it ready by tomorrow. " Gaius said.

Eragon nodded gratefully. "Thank you,"

Eragon stood up to leave, and he was just opening the door when Gaius stopped him.

"Has your sister experienced these symptoms before?" Gaius asked.

Eragon shook his head. "No, this is the first time."

Gaius seemed interested by that.

"That's a nasty scar you've got on your hand, how did you get it?" Gaius asked curiously.

Eragon looked down in alarm, and he saw in surprise that his gedsway isnaga was visible.

"Oh, I fell." Eragon said quickly.

"You fell?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eragon nodded. "Hand first on a rock." He said.

Gaius nodded. "I see, run along now. I've got work to do, and I can't do it with you lurking about." Gaius said firmly.

Eragon smiled, and he exited the Physician's quarters. He liked Gaius, he reminded him painfully of his father, Brom, and of his dead elf-tutor, Oromis. If only he wasn't so smart and observant.


	6. A Threat

Gwen was having a normal day, her father was out in the forge, and she was mending some armor for Arthur. Nothing remotely interesting had happened that day, except for the poor man who was sentenced to the stocks. The only thing remarkable about that was that it wasn't Merlin. She was used to seeing Arthur's servant out being pelted by rotten fruit. She had tried speaking to Galahad about throwing potatoes at Merlin, but the little boy had just laughed and went off to play with his friends.

Gwen was just about finished mending Arthur's chain-mail, and was about to turn to the metal shoulder plate, when she heard someone outside scream. Gwen dropped the crown prince of Camelot's armor and ran outside to see what the trouble was.

A group of easily twenty men were riding through the streets, their horses and their armor black. The man at the front bore no helmet, but he had deathly pale skin in which his dark blue veins popped out. His lips and his hair were coal black, and his eyes were a maniac red. He wore no gloves, and his hands were shown to be just as pale and full of veins as his face. At the ends of his fingers where his nails should have been were long black talons.

Gwen sucked in a breath out of fear, for on the soldiers' breastplates and on the flag one of them bore, was the black dragon of Galbatorix.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon stood by his father's side, Morgana on Uther's other side. They had gotten word that an embassy had arrived from Galbatorix, and it didn't seem to be on friendly terms.

"What's the name of this ambassador again?" Uther asked.

"Azure or something like that." Arthur said dismissively.

"Azrud, Arthur. The guard said his name was Azrud, Arthur." Morgana said in an exasperated way.

"This better not be about the Varden," Uther said.

Just then, the doors burst open to reveal the most terrifying man Arthur had seen. Pale skin, veins popping out, black lips and hair, red eyes, and long curved talons for nails.

The man smiled, revealing pearly white teeth that were pointed like a sharks.

"Uther Pendragon, my name is Azrud, and I am here to tell you that you have made an enemy of Galbatorix." The man began, but Arthur cut him off.

"He offended us first! He killed that merchant who entered Dras Leona because he wouldn't join the army!"

"Quiet Arthur," Uther said quickly.

Azrud smiled. "No, no, it's alright, Uther Pendragon. Your son is right, that unfortunate accident did offend you, didn't it? Which is why, I assume, you've allied yourself with the Varden, enemies of King Galbatorix." Azrud continued to smile, but his eyes flashed dangerously.

Uther sat up straighter in his chair, and Arthur immediately readied himself to either call guards, or to restrain either his father or Azrud.

"I demand that you leave immediately, as you have no right to barge into my kingdom and especially my home and make false accusations~" Uther began, but Azrud snarled, his veins popping out even more, his eyes becoming even more red, and his black lips lost their color and became paler than his face.

"False accusations, you say? Then explain what an embassy from the Varden is doing in your court, not in the dungeons or hanging in the gallows being picked at by the crows?" Azrud snarled.

"He came here to talk business with me, and I've been busy with ridding the kingdom of sorcerers and warding off attacks by magic, so I haven't been able to put aside time to arrange a meeting with the embassy. He hasn't said a thing about an alliance." Uther said.

Azrud smirked. "That's the truth, is it?"

"How dare you accuse my father of lying!" Arthur exclaimed, standing up.

"Sit down, Arthur." Uther said more urgently.

Azrud, however, had turned away from Uther and Arthur, and all his attention was on Morgana.

"Why do you bother with these imbeciles, my lady? You have so much more potential than that. You could rule next to Galbatorix himself~"

"I'd rather die than stand next to that barbarian." Morgana snarled.

Azrud stood up straight. "Your fait is decided then. Do you know what I am, Your Majesty? I am a shade, and I don't care how many magicians you've purged from your land, you won't be able to do the same to me. Rid yourselves of the embassies from the Varden permanently, or Galbatorix will have your head on a platter."

"Guards! Seize him!" Uther shouted, much to Arthur's satisfaction.

The guards at the doors ran to seize Azrud, but he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and he reappeared near the door.

"Magic is prohibited in my kingdom! You have just violated my most important law!" Uther shouted.

Azrud sneered. "Is that so? Then how come you have magic-makers being fed under your own roof? Those embassies from the Varden are magicians! And powerful ones at that! I thought you would have guessed that the ambassadors would work magic, considering who they're vouching for."

"Guards!" Uther shouted again.

The guards ran once more for Azrud, but he disappeared again, and all that was left of him was a distant voice.

"You have three days, Uther, or you, your son, and Lady Morgana will be laying rotting in a field." And with that, Azrud disappeared once more in a cloud of black smoke. Arthur heard a horse cry out, and he saw the soldiers of Galbatorix gallop out of Camelot.

* * *

Morgana sat stunned in her throne, not believing what had just happened. The throne room was the essence of a stunned silence, only for it to be broken by Uther.

"Arthur, I want you to inform Eragon and Saphira that they're to leave Camelot at once."

"What?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"You heard me, get them out of my Kingdom!" Uther said sharply.

"They've done no harm or committed any offense!" Morgana protested.

"Yes! But I do not want to have a war with Galbatorix, and I do not want the Varden at my throat because soldiers of Galbatorix killed their ambassadors within my realm! You heard Azrud, they're magicians!" Uther replied.

"For all we know, he could have been lying, father." Arthur pointed out.

Uther shook his head. "I know men like him, they don't lie. They bend the truth and keep things from you, but they don't lie. Now, go and tell Eragon and Saphira that they are to be gone from Camelot by tomorrow."

* * *

Eragon knocked on the thick oak door only once, he didn't want to annoy Gaius. However, he heard something like glass breaking, and he heard some very distinctive curses. The door opened, and Gaius appeared, holding a broken vial in his hand, which was covered in green goo.

Eragon grimaced. "Sorry,"

Gaius shrugged. "It's alright, Merlin probably would have broken it anyway. I've got your sister's poultice ready." Gaius gestured for Eragon to enter, and Eragon saw that the room had not changed a bit. However, he saw a strange looking book on the table.

"What's that?" Eragon asked.

Gaius looked at the book in surprise, but something else flickered across his eyes. Was it fear?

"Oh, that's a surgical book. Merlin must have been looking at it; he must have been looking at the pictures. They're very graphic." Gaius said, quickly grabbing the book and jamming it into his book case.

"How graphic?" Eragon asked, not wanting to make Gaius angry by saying that he thought it looked more like a magic book.]

"It's colored." Gaius said.

Eragon winced. "That _is_ graphic! Merlin doesn't seem like the kind to like pictures of people cut open. He looks like the kind of person who faints at the sight of blood."

Gaius grunted. "Considering that I'm a physician, it's a good thing he doesn't. Though the first time a knight was brought in that had been wounded in a joust, Merlin however threw up."

Eragon made a face as Gaius handed him a vial with a brown liquid in it that smelled like a kind of dwarf food that was used when you were dining with someone you weren't fond of.

"Thank you, Saphira will appreciate this." Eragon said, holding the concoction as far away from his body as his arm would allow, and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Eragon exited the physicians quarters and began his trek to the other end of the castle where his and Saphira's rooms were located when, he saw Morgana and Arthur walking towards him.

"Hello, Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur. It is good to see you hale." Eragon commented, slipping back into Alagasian dialect.

"What do you mean by~" Arthur began, but Morgana cut him off.

"Uther's sending you and Saphira out of Camelot!" Morgana exclaimed.

Eragon stared at Morgana in surprise, and dropped Saphira's tonic. However, he snapped out of his shock in time to use his elfish speed to catch the vial before it hit the stone floor.

"You've got good reflexes." Arthur commented.

"I haven't even stated by business to Uther – I mean the King – yet!" Eragon protested.

"He doesn't care! An embassy from Galbatorix came and threatened that if Uther didn't get rid of you right away, Galbatorix would have Uther's head on a plate." Morgana said.

"Who was this embassy?" Eragon asked

"He said his name was Azrud. He called himself a shadow or something like that." Arthur said.

Eragon's eyes opened wide. "A shade?"

"That's it!" Arthur said.

Eragon's felt old memories, and old fear bubble up inside of him. He ran back into the Physician's quarters, causing Gaius to spill another concoction.

"Merlin . . ." Gaius began, but looked up in surprise when he saw it was Eragon.

"Eragon . . ." Gaius began, but Eragon rushed around the room until he found a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink. He quickly scribbled on the parchment, and he held up the sheet to a mirror.

"Eragon! What's wrong?" Morgana shouted, Arthur on her heals.

Eragon didn't seem to notice her, and Morgana and Arthur looked in the mirror over Ergaon's shoulder.

"I knew it . . ." Eragon hissed.

The name he had written down on the paper, Azrud, appeared backwards in the mirror, and it was a very familiar name indeed.

Durza.


	7. Cryptic Information

Eragon ran through the corridors until he came to Saphira's quarters, and he burst in without bothering to nock first. Saphira was already standing there expectantly.

"What is it, Hatchling?" Saphira asked, she must have sensed Eragon's distress all the way down the hall.

"Durza's back. Or the same demonic spirits are or something!" Eragon exclaimed.

Saphira looked at him in surprise, and Eragon saw her blue eyes widen in anger. She bared her teeth in an animalistic way and a growl came from the depths of her throat.

"That monster that nearly killed you is back?!" She growled.

Eragon saw the roar coming before it happened. He felt Saphira's anger welling up, and he quickly muttered in the Ancient Language a spell to sound-proof the room just before Saphira let out a roar that couldn't have come from a lady's throat. No, it sounded like a dragon's roar, and Eragon saw her pale skin for a moment turn scaly and blue, and he could have sworn a little flicker of flame came from her mouth.

"I'll rip that scum to pieces!" Saphira screamed.

"_Nen!_" Eragon shouted, and Saphira was immediately doused with water seemingly come from nowhere. Immediately, she reverted back to human form, and she stood in the middle of the room, sopping wet and fuming.

"Uther's also banished us." Eragon muttered.

Saphira's eyes glinted dangerously, and she looked like she might have another outburst, but there was a nock on the door.

"Eragon? Saphira? Is everything alright?" Arthur's voice came through the door.

"Yes!" Eragon shouted, still looking wearily at Saphira.

"May I come in?" Arthur asked.

Eragon looked at Saphira, and she nodded, though she still looked furious.

"Yes!" Eragon replied, then remembering that Saphira was still sopping wet he quickly muttered "_Anfaug_," and Saphira was dry just before Arthur entered, Morgana behind him.

"I apologize for my father's . . . . well, I don't exactly know what he's being." Arthur admitted.

"He's being a blinded, foolish old man, that's what he's being." Morgana snapped.

"Morgana . . ." Arthur began, but one look from the pale woman silenced him.

"You of all people should know that the moment Uther hears the word 'magic' he stops thinking rationally." Morgana said.

"Who mentioned magic?" Eragon asked, still eyeing Saphira, as she still looked ready to burn all of Camelot down.

"That embassy, Azrud." Arthur said, glaring at Morgana.

"Embassy?" Saphira asked, her voice alarmingly calm after her outburst.

Arthur nodded. "King Galbatorix sent an embassy demanding that Uther banish you from Camelot."

"Who's Durza?" Morgana asked suddenly, and Eragon felt Saphira's anger rise.

"Durza?" Eragon asked innocently.

Morgana glared at him. "Yes, Durza. That name that appeared in the mirror when you wrote Azrud on the paper. Who is he?" Morgana demanded, crossing her arms.

"Morgana . . ." Arthur began again, but Morgana glared at him.

"Don't try and stop me Arthur," she warned before turning back to Eragon expectantly.

"Durza is . . . someone both me and Saphira had a bad experience with." Eragon said reluctantly.

"He almost killed Eragon." Saphira said tensely.

Morgana's eyes opened wide, and her arms dropped to her sides.

"Oh," Morgana said lamely.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you two please leave so that I may begin packing?" Saphira asked coolly.

Morgana and Arthur both looked surprised at Saphira's cold attitude, but they both consented and left the room, though Arthur lingered behind.

"I'm sorry," he said before closing the door.

Eragon waited a moment before turning back to Saphira angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Eragon demanded.

"They were prying where they shouldn't have been." Saphira answered.

"We always pry where we shouldn't! So it's okay if we do it but not them? You could have been a little more gentle." Eragon said.

Saphira looked like she was going to respond, but her eyes suddenly opened wide and she dropped to the ground like a stone, and she began to cry out in pain as she clutched at her head. Eragon was instantly at her side, and put his arms around her and began to stroke her hair, reassuring both her and himself that the pain would be over soon. After Saphira's convulsions ceased, she began to weep.

"How can you stand it?" Saphira gasped.

"Stand what?" Eragon asked.

"I can feel this body dying! I can feel it as it grows old, and I can feel all of the disease and sickness around me. I feel so vulnerable and . . . and so _mortal_! How can you stand it?" Saphira asked as she began to bawl.

"I don't have to; you made sure of that when you chose me to be your rider." Eragon said.

* * *

When Merlin entered Gaius' quarters, he was surprised to see Gaius pouring over one of his books on mythical creatures.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked up, and gestured for Merlin to join him.

"I'm looking for something on shades." Gaius said.

"Shades? I think I remember reading something about those in my magic book." Merlin said, fetching the book Gaius had given him when he first came to Camelot.

Gaius looked up in surprise. "You mean all this time I've been searching in the wrong books? Give me that." Gaius said irritably, snatching the book from Merlin's hands.

Gaius immediately began to flip through the book, until he finally came to a page containing a spell about summoning spirits.

"Here we are," Gaius said, pointing to a paragraph marked "Warning!" in big bold letters.

"'Be cautious when summoning selected spirits, as if you summon a dark spirit that is more powerful than you, it is possible that it will posses you, making you what is called a shade.'" Gaius read aloud.

"What's so significant about being possessed by spirits? People are being possessed by magic and demons all the time, and they don't have names for them." Merlin asked.

Gaius frowned, and flipped to a page in the book with a spell about exorcism.

"'Note, this spell will not work on a shade.'" Gaius read aloud, and he looked at Merlin.

"Does that answer your question?" Gaius asked.

Merlin frowned. "Why are you looking up people possessed by spirits, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Galbatorix sent one to Camelot as an ambassador." Gaius said.

Merlin gave Gaius as surprised look. "Is anyone hurt?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, but the shade threatened Uther."

Merlin was almost knocked off his feet in surprise. He knew that Galbatorix was considered a brute, but even the barbaric Orkneys and Saxons didn't make threats. They plundered villages, killed children and abused women, but they didn't make threats. It wasn't cordial.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

Gaius gave Merlin a you're-being-an-idiot-again look. "Why do you think?" Gaius asked.

Merlin thought for a moment, and then the reason came to him.

"The Varden Ambassadors!" Merlin gasped.

Gaius nodded.

Merlin felt the beginnings of dread in his stomach.

"What . . . what were the conditions." Merlin asked.

"Uther had to get rid of the Varden's embassies." Gaius said.

"Did he say how?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shook his head. "So far, Uther's just demanded that Eragon and Saphira leave Camelot."

"When are they leaving?" Merlin asked.

"Tomorrow," Gaius answered.

Merlin immediately got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after him.

"To visit someone!" Merlin replied.

* * *

Saphira had recovered from her breakdown, and was now wordlessly packing her belongings. Eragon was helping her, he said he would do his packing later – this was a lie, as he had never unpacked at all. Eragon worried about Saphira. He had given her Gaius' poultice, and he wasn't sure if it had helped or not. Saphira made no indication if the pain still continued, or if it was gone. Eragon worried about her, he was afraid if being a human was taking a greater toll on her than she let on. What if she really was dying? What if it wasn't just the quick life of a human she was feeling, but really some disease her vulnerable body had picked up?

"Eragon," Saphira said.

Eragon looked over at her, expecting her to tell him not to worry about her, but instead, he saw a spark of curiosity and recklessness in her eyes. This worried him even more.

"What?" He asked wearily.

"Before we leave, there is someone I think we should visit." Saphira said mysteriously.

"Who?" Eragon asked.

"You felt his presence the moment we stepped foot in Camelot." Saphira said.

Eragon's eyes opened wide as he realized what she meant.

"The dragon . . ." Eragon gasped.

Saphira nodded. "The one said to be held prisoner underneath the castle."

"How are we going to find him?" Eragon asked.

"I know, I can feel his presence pulling me." Saphira said.

Eragon looked at her and nodded. "Alright then, tonight." He said.

Saphira shook her head. "No, now."

* * *

Eragon was amazed at how sure Saphira seemed of herself. It was like she had a map of where to find the dragon. She led him down a dark staircase, and Eragon stopped and picked up an unlit torch he saw hanging on the wall. He frowned as he looked at it, it looked like it had been used frequently. Perhaps Uther sent guards to check on the dragon regularly.

"_Brisingr_," Eragon muttered, and at once a blue flame sprang to life on the torch. He followed Saphira down the stairs, and soon the tunnel became more and more . . . crude. Like the buildings of it had been rushed. It began to look more like a cave rather than a hallway. Eragon saw Saphira stop, and when Eragon caught up with her, he saw why.

The walkway abruptly ended in a sort of cliff, and a great cavern was beyond the cliff. Eragon squinted, and was unable to see any sort of resting place, much less a dragon.

"Maybe he died . . ." Eragon suggested, but Saphira shook her head vigorously.

"No, I can feel him. He's here, and he's close."

"How right you are!" A voice boomed.

Eragon and Saphira looked up in surprise, and a dragon with mottled green, gold, and brown scales glided down to them. It landed on a sort of landing level with theirs, and Eragon was enraged to discover a collar around its neck, and a chain connected to it that stretched up to the ceiling of the cavern.

The dragon eyed Eragon and Saphira curiously, appeared surprised, and all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"Haha! So the stones whispered the truth! The dragon riders have returned! Though, I must admit, I did not expect Alagasia's last hope to be . . . so young." The dragon said, it's golden eyes glinting with amusement.

"It's the perfect disguise," Eragon said, his voice cracking with the shock of how the dragon was speaking with its mouth, not its mind, and with how _loud_ the dragon's voice was.

The dragon threw back his head and laughed again.

"Yes, it is indeed! I would not have known you were the new rider if I had not felt the power radiating from you. But, tell me, where is your dragon? Surely you didn't bring him with you?" The dragon asked.

Saphira raised her head indignantly. "Actually, she is standing right in front of you." She said, and for a moment, she flickered and the great dragon that she really was standing on the cliff, but it was only for a moment, and she quickly reverted back into Saphira the woman.

The dragon looked at Saphira in surprise, and he once again began to laugh.

"How extraordinary! A dragon so young with enough power and experience to transform herself into a human! I was over five centuries old when Uther caught me, and I still didn't know how to transform myself into something less . . .threatening. Maybe the Varden _does_ have a chance."

"They had a chance even before Saphira and I joined them." Eragon said.

The dragon looked at Eragon, amusement on his face.

"But of course they did, after all, they were created by a broken rider almost too busy feeling sorry for himself to care about the rest of Alagasia."

"Don't speak of my father that way!" Eragon shouted, anger boiling inside of him.

Saphira bared her teeth and growled. "You do not know of what you are speaking." She said.

"You're named after that pathetic rider's dragon, Saphira. I know exactly what you are speaking of. That foolish Brom got my youngest grandchild killed, so do not say that I do not know what I am speaking of, child." The dragon warned.

Eragon looked at the dragon in surprise.

"You were Brom's dragon's grandfather?"

* * *

Merlin was surprised to find that his torch was gone when he came to the entrance to the dragon's cave. He frowned, and resorted to using magic.

"_Naur koron_," Merlin muttered once he was a good ways into the dark tunnel. At once, a globe of fire appeared in his hand, and Merlin held it out in front of him as he walked down the tunnel. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of voices , one of which was the dragon's. Merlin strained his ears to hear the other voices, but he didn't hear the words. However, there was no mistaking Saphira's melodious voice.

Merlin quickly snuffed out his fire, and was enveloped in darkness. However, there was a blue light at the end of the tunnel.

"_Adel nîn_," Merlin whispered before venturing towards the blue light. Once he finally reached it, he saw Eragon and Saphira, speaking with the dragon. Eragon was holding Merlin's torch, and Merlin was surprised to see a blue flame on it instead of the normal yellow that his own magic produced.

"You were Brom's dragon's grandfather?" Eragon asked in surprise.

Merlin almost gave away his cover right there and then. The dragon, a dotting _grandfather_? The thought was so absurd, Merlin just couldn't imagine this fierce dragon cooing over tiny little dragonets.

"Yes, I was." The dragon said.

Merlin saw Eragon's face contorted with the pain of old memories and the lingering effects of anger.

"I didn't know," Eragon replied, his voice trembling with emotion.

The dragon turned it's great golden eye on Eragon.

"You can't afford to not know anything right now, young rider, which is why I'm about to tell you this: you can't count on Uther to help you right now. Whether he will help you or not in the end has yet to be determined, but know this: you were once an ignorant farm boy that everyone underestimated, and that was the downfall of Durza. Don't make the same mistake, for either friend or foe. Heed my words, young rider, and may you be victorious!" The dragon exclaimed before flying up to his roost.

"Wait!" Eragon called, but the dragon didn't answer. He never answered when you called him like that.

Eragon sighed, and he and Saphira walked right past Merlin, not noticing him because of his spell. However, Saphira turned her huge sapphire eyes towards his direction, and Merlin was afraid she had seen him. However, she turned her eyes away and followed Eragon out of the tunnel.

Merlin held his breath, and once the blue glow of Eragon's fire had disappeared, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why so tense, young warlock?" A voice asked.

Merlin jumped, and saw that the dragon had landed back on his usual platform without Merlin's noticing.

"What have you come for this time?" The dragon asked.

"I was wondering if you could inform me about shades." Merlin said.

"They are surfaces that are not touched by light because a larger object is blocking the source of light." The dragon said dryly.

"All of a sudden you grow a sense of humor? I'm talking about people possessed by spirits!" Merlin exclaimed, his patience running thin because of all of the surprises he was being bombarded with.

If the dragon had an eyebrow, he would have cocked it.

"Touchy, too. Very well, young impatient one. Shades are magicians, inevitably. They have to be to summon the spirits that possessed them. However, once the spirits take over the body and mind, they also enhance the magic, so that the body does not age and wither. The only way to kill a shade is to pierce it's heart, as that is the place where the spirits hide and manifest. They are extremely powerful, and almost impossible to kill. If you do manage to slay one, it is highly improbably that you will survive, as the spirits will flee from the dying body and attack _you_. Very few have the honor of being called 'shade slayer'." The dragon said, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

Merlin stared at the dragon. "That's it? No cryptic answer?" He asked incredulously.

"You asked for a piece of information that had nothing to do with how to accomplish a task, or about the future." The dragon said.

"You didn't even mention the coin." Merlin muttered.

"Have I said yet that you and Arthur are two sides of a coin?" The dragon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You've been around humans too much." Merlin said dryly.

"I agree entirely!" The dragon said, flying back up to his perch.

Merlin watched him go, and shook his head. However, he remembered something the dragon had said while talking to Eragon and Saphira.

"Why did you call Eragon 'young rider'?" Merlin called.


	8. Kindred

Gwen was in her father's . . . her, forge, working on some new shoes for Sir Tristan's horse. That was all she ever did, now. When she wasn't acting as Lady Morgana's maid, she was a Ferrier. When her father was alive, other's let her make them swords and knives and such. But now that he was gone, all they ever asked her to do was shoe their horses. It was like all of her talent came from her father, and because he wasn't around, her talent was gone as well. All she wanted was a challenge! Was that too much to ask?

Gwen was so upset, that she accidentally hit the horseshoe too hard, and bent it out of shape. Gwen sighed in frustration, and picked up the shoe with the tongs and thrust it into the flames. She held it there until it was red-hot, and then she placed it back on the anvil, and began to hammer it again.

"Rough day?" A voice asked.

Gwen looked up, expecting to see Merlin, but instead found herself looking at a young man she had never seen before.

"Not particularly, can I help you?" Gwen asked, standing up straight and dusting off her dress.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could put some fresh shoes on my horse; we're going on a long journey, and I don't want him to throw a shoe along the way." The man said.

Gwen nodded. Though she wasn't pleased at getting a boring project like that, it would be enough money to feed her.

"Oh, and as long as I'm here, I was wondering if you could make me some new arrows, I need to replenish my supply." The young man said, pulling an arrow out of his sack.

Gwen felt the excitement of actually getting the chance of forging a weapon – even on as simple as an arrow – bubble up inside of her. And when she took the arrow to inspect it, her excitement only grew. It was of finer make than any arrow ever seen in Camelot, and was made of a metal alien to her.

"Aspen wood, swan feathers, delicate shape . . . I can't seem to identify the metal, though." Gwen said, trying to make her voice sound apologetic through her joy.

"I'd be surprised if you did; that's why I also brought you this." The young man said, holding out a small sack to her.

Gwen took it, her excitement close to overflowing as she opened it. And when she looked inside, she gasped in wonder. She reached inside the bag and pulled out a lump of metal the size of her fist. It gleamed like starlight, and it was cool to the touch despite it having been in a heavy woolen sack for who knows how long.

"How many arrows do you wish?" Gwen managed to ask.

"I think two dozen should suffice." The young man said; a bemused smile on his face.

Gwen's wondrous look turned to a pensive one as she looked at the metal critically.

"I'm not sure that there will be enough metal for two dozen arrows, my Lord." Gwen said, for she was sure that he was a Lord, for how else could he have come upon a metal so inevitably priceless besides by way of magic or thievery?

"Oh, don't worry: there's enough metal there for at least two dozen daggers! Once heated, this metal expands to a much larger size than when cooled." The young man assured her.

Gwen stared at the metal in her hand, and all of a sudden, the theory that it was magic didn't seem so far-fetched.

"Are you certain that this metal is not of the . . . . unnatural, nature?" Gwen asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger her customer, but not wanting to end up like her father – executed for unknowingly helping a magician.

The young man stared at her, and then he threw back his head and laughed.

"Unnatural? Of course! But it isn't magic, if that's what you mean. I could go into long details about how it was formed and how certain events and a chain of effects created it, but I don't want to take up your whole day talking about metals." The young man said, his eyes still sparkling with laughter.

Gwen smiled, and she suddenly thought that she wouldn't mind spending the whole day talking about metals with this young man. He certainly was handsome . . . but Gwen banished such thoughts from her mind, as she knew better than to take a fancy to a man she had just met. Of course, there was Lancelot . . . and Merlin, but she had known what kind of person they were by the time she had started to develop silly romantic thoughts. You couldn't know everything about a person by just talking about metal and weapons!

"When would you like your supplies finished by?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow, if it isn't too much trouble." The young man said, his eyes searching Gwen's face for any signs that it would be problematic.

Gwen frowned, and she saw the young man take this as it would be a problem, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I'd have to put a few other orders on hold, but they aren't nearly as urgent and can wait a day or two." Gwen said hurriedly.

The young man closed his mouth and nodded.

"Thank you, I know you must be terribly busy but I'm in quite a rush . . ." he began, but shook her head.

"Oh, no! It isn't a problem at all. Actually, the only orders I have are for shoeing horses. Quite dull, actually," Gwen said, smiling shyly.

The young man's eyes opened wide. "Really? That's all people ask you to do? I heard from the lad who's Prince Arthur's personal manservant that you're the best in all of Camelot."

Gwen smiled, she'd have to thank Merlin for that later. But her smile quickly faded as she remembered why she had lost everybody else's admiration as a smith.

The young man noticed her change in mood instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing new. It's just . . . ever since my father died, people have stopped . . . well, they don't think that I'm as good of a smith anymore because my father isn't around." Gwen said, here eyes stinging with the warning of tears.

Sympathy broke through on the young man's face.

"I'm terribly sorry; I know what it's like to lose a father." The young man said. And then, he laughed, almost bitterly.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it's just that I've sort of gone through a father's death twice, though neither was really my biological father. More like father figures. It just sounds funny to say that I know what it's like to lose a father, when that technically didn't happen." He said, the bitterness and sadness clear on his face.

"I'm sorry; you've got it worse than I do. I shouldn't complain." Gwen said, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh, you have every right to complain. Some people don't, and others do. And I'd say that you can complain all you want and no one would chastise you for it. Especially not me," the young man said kindly.

Gwen sniffed a bit. "I like to pretend that he's still around." She murmured, more to herself than to anyone else.

"I still make his bed in the morning, and then I unmake it at night. I still order the same tonic for his aching knee, and I like to pretend that I'm making breakfast for two instead of one. I suppose that everyone either pities me or thinks I'm insane. Merlin always says to me that he's got the tonic for my father whenever he's to deliver it, I think for my sake and his. It's just easier that way." Gwen said.

She looked up at the young man, and was suddenly alarmed that she had opened up so deeply to a complete stranger. However, the kind look in his eyes erased all of her fears. She didn't know how, but Gwen felt that she could trust him.

"Your father must have been lucky to have someone as devoted to him as you." The young man said softly.

"Some devoted daughter I am; I couldn't even help him in his time of need." Gwen said remorsefully, the tears that had been hidden behind her eyes coursing down her cheeks.

She didn't even realize that the young man had pulled her into an embrace, though when she would think on it later, she would think that he had probably comforted crying women before. In the hugging-and-giving-them-something-to-anchor-them-down-from-floating-off-in-grief kind of way. Not in the . . . well, _other_ way.

When Gwen finally managed to control her weeping, it was then that she realized that she had been clinging onto the young man's shirt and weeping into his chest. Mortified, Gwen quickly pulled herself away and looked down, hoping to hide her flaming cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I've gone and soiled your shirt." She apologized.

"It's just a shirt," The young man said, and something in his voice made Gwen dare to look him in the eye, and she found him searching her, a worry line creasing his otherwise perfect brow. His light brown eyes were narrowed in concern, and for a moment, Gwen could have sworn that they flickered sapphire.

"I should get to work on your arrows and shoes. I mean, not _your _shoes, but your horses shoes." Gwen stammered, averting her gaze downwards.

Gwen heard the young man chuckle, and she glanced up long enough to see laughter in his eyes, and yet still hints that he was worried about her.

"Alright, then. I'll leave you to your work." The young man said, turning to leave.

"My name's Gwen." Gwen said after him.

The young man turned around to smile at her.

"Mine's Eragon."


	9. More Cryptic Messages and Discoveries

Merlin leafed through his spell book pensively, not sure what he was looking for. He was just flipping pages, really: giving his fingers something to do whilst his mind was elsewhere. Eragon and Saphira were leaving Camelot, and with them went the mysteries and answers that they brought with them. The Dragon had decided that they were important enough to talk to, so that made them special. How special, though? Were they magicians, or were they on of the fair folk, the elves? Maybe they were completely ordinary people with a great destiny ahead of them, or maybe the dragon was just lonely.

Nah, couldn't be that.

Merlin's eyes began to droop, and he was sure that Gaius would come home to find him asleep on top of his magic book, when something caught his attention.

It was a picture, but unlike the others in the magic book, it seemed to have a color to it. And not just that, it was practically _glowing_. Merlin knew that he was in possession of a magic book, but he didn't know that the book itself was enchanted. The picture was of an almost oval shape that was no bigger than Merlin's palm. It had a silvery glow to it, and the glow was almost pulsating, as if was breathing, or had a heart inside it, pumping and beating.

Fascinated, Merlin looked for some sort of caption explaining the picture, and found instead almost an entire page. As Merlin's eyes scanned over the text, he found himself getting a severe headache. The words all of a sudden didn't seem legible. They were in either an extremely messy script, or they were just written in a completely different language. Merlin looked away from the page, his eyes starting to hurt just as much as his head. Almost at once, Merlin felt fine, and he wondered for a second why he had turned away from the book. He looked back at its pages, and the words all of a sudden seemed readable. Merlin concentrated on the words, trying to read them, but his splitting headache returned instantly. Merlin backed away in surprise, the book really _was_ enchanted. And whoever had cast the spell on the book obviously didn't want someone to be able to read this page. Merlin furrowed his brow. But why go through all the complications of casting what seemed to be a very complicated spell when tearing out the page would simply have been enough?

Merlin sighed and pushed away the magic book, the spell not being the only thing giving him a headache now.

Why was it always him having to figure everything out? Supposedly, _Arthur_ was supposed to be the one to unite Albion, and yet, here was Merlin, doing all of the brain work.

Almost bitterly, Merlin laughed: he was thought the biggest idiot in Camelot, and yet, _he_ was doing all of the thinking. The Irony Gods must have been in a funny mood today.

Merlin sighed and looked up at the ceiling, imagining that it was the heavens.

"I don't suppose there are any Gods for Idiots Trying to Fulfill Their Destiny?" Merlin said.

'_Though I am afraid no such Gods exist, I may be of assistance to you.'_ A voice said.

Merlin jumped out of his chair and landed on his rump, looking around the room wild-eyed. "Who-who's there?" he demanded, though his voice betrayed him to be terrified.

'_My identity is of no importance, though you may consider me as an ally,'_ the voice said. It was about as powerful and ancient sounding as the Dragon's was, though this voice seemed to have a bit more of a . . . human, side to it. Merlin couldn't be certain if it _was_ human, but it sounded like it had some form of humanity in it.

"Yeah, you won't believe how many people have told me that," Merlin said.

'_I can understand your hesitance, Hatchling, but I can assure you that I mean no harm.'_ The voice assured him.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Merlin said.

'_Im mellon en le'_ the voice said.

Merlin started. The voice had spoken in the language that all of the spell's in his magic book were in! Merlin was not very fluent, but he could make out that the speaker was saying that it meant no harm, that he was indeed Merlin's friend. And this time, Merlin trusted him, because his magic book had warned against speaking lies in the magic tongue. This was a language that was free from deceit and lies.

"What do you want?" Merlin croaked, his voice week with surprise.

'_You possess great power, and a great destiny, Merlin. But, you are not the only one. In Alagasia, there is a war brewing, as you well know. Galbatorix represents one side that is full of corruption, chaos, and darkness. The Varden represents the other side: the side of peace, prosperity, and light. Though you are destined to help the young Pendragon on his way to greatness, you must also help the Varden achieve victory, for if they do not, Alagasia and all neighboring empires will fall. Including Camelot, and Albion. Your destinies are intertwined, you must help each other in order to succeed. Without you, Alagasia will fall, and with it all the hope that you and the young Pendragon will bring.' _The voice explained.

"What can I do? The Varden have so many magic workers, how can I make a difference? Their dragon rider must be more powerful than I am?" Merlin asked.

'_Even the smallest person can make a difference, Merlin, and you are no small person. You possess power that has the potential to equal Galbatorix's twisted arts. You must accompany Eragon and Saphira to the Varden in order to restore peace. Without you, the Varden will perish, and all will be doomed.' _The voice said soberly.

Merlin let out a puff of air in exasperation. "Great, now I've got the weight of two kingdoms on my shoulders."

'_It is not easy having such a destiny, I know, but if you were not capable of the task ahead of you, you would not have been chosen.' _The voice said.

"I know this is a commonly asked question, but why me?" Merlin asked.

'_Because, Merlin, you have the heart for it.'_ The voice said.

Merlin blinked. "Pardon?" he asked.

'_Though Arthur was the one to prove himself pure of heart by passing the tasks as repentance for slaying the unicorn, you need not undertake a challenge for people to see that you, too, are pure. You can see both sides of the fight, Merlin. You are pure of heart, and for that, you have been chosen.'_ The voice said, its tone taking on a gentler note.

Merlin sat there in shocked silence. He had been called many things, among them being "idiot" "moron" and "strange and off-putting", but no one had ever acknowledged that he was . . . _pure_. It was a whole knew concept to Merlin, and he smiled. Huh, so there was more to the reason for him having to protect Arthur than just his power. He must be a good influence on the Royal Prat, too.

"What must I do?" Merlin asked, finding newfound hope and sense of being in the voice's words.

'_Accompany Eragon and Saphira to the hiding place of the Varden. And do nothing to betray their trust: they will become your greatest allies in uniting Albion.' _The voice said, growing fainter and fainter until the end of its sentence was barely legible.

Merlin sighed, they always left him with more questions.

* * *

Eragon wandered through the castle halls aimlessly, having nothing to do as he had nothing to pack, he had taken care of his shortage of arrows, and Saphira had told him to stop hovering at her shoulder. To put it quite frankly, even though Alagasia was at the verge of war and quite possibly a deadly enemy had been resurrected, Eragon was _bored_. He supposed he could go to training practice with Arthur, but he didn't want to show off his elfish abilities and arouse suspicion. And Merlin was probably running around with errands to do for both Gaius and Arthur. He supposed that he could go visit the blacksmith girl, but he didn't want to interrupt her work, and besides: you just don't go to pay a girl you hardly know a social call. It just sent the wrong message. A _really_ wrong message.

Eragon sighed and ran his hand through his messy light-brown hair. He supposed that he could contact Nasuada via scrying, but he wanted to avoid using magic inside Camelot unless absolutely necessary. He had to respect Uther's laws, and he didn't want to endanger Saphira or himself. Actually, he and Saphira could probably escape any punishment Uther sent forth, but he didn't want the Varden to gain a new enemy. Battling Galbatorix was bad enough; they didn't need Uther at their throats as well. And he had long ago abandoned the idea of going to visit the dragon again – that would only make him _more_ frustrated. If that was possible.

"Mad at Uther for kicking you out of Camelot?" A voice with a strange lilt to it asked.

Eragon looked up and saw the Lady Morgana standing in front of him.

Eragon sighed. "No, I completely understand why he is, and I personally don't blame him. It's just . . . my sister is suffering from . . . some sever headaches. She's worrying me, and though I don't blame Uther, the prospect of going back to Nasuada empty-handed doesn't please me." Eragon admitted.

Morgana's head had shot up when Eragon mentioned Saphira's ailment. "Head-aches?" Morgana asked.

Eragon nodded wearily. "Yes, they're quite intense. Have you heard of this condition, Milady?"

Morgana shook her head. "Call me Morgana, and, no, I haven't. It's just . . . I suffer from a similar illness."

"Really?" Eragon asked, genuinely interested. Could this be a sign of magic underneath Uther's nose?

Morgana nodded. "Yes. I get . . . horrible nightmares, though they mostly leave me shaken instead of with a headache. They're quite intense." Morgana said, her eyes darkening and taking on a more haunted look. It was then that Eragon noticed that Lady Morgana had always looked like she lacked sleep. She never looked very fatigued or weary, but she did always have that tiredness in her eyes, and the haunted look hiding behind that. The nightmares must have been truly terrible.

"Have you asked Gaius for help?" Eragon asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, but the sleeping draughts he gives me don't help at all. Nothing seems to be able to stop them."

Eragon frowned. Gaius seemed like a masterful physician: he accomplished just as well feats that the healers at the Varden had, but he did it _without_ the use of magic! He seemed more than capable of brewing a simple sleeping draught. Maybe Morgana's nightmares _were_ magically caused.

"We have some excellent healers back with the Varden: I'll ask them if they know anything about your condition, Lady Morgana. If they do, I'll be sure to alert you." Eragon promised.

Morgana looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Eragon. Though it would be a miracle if someone could cure my nightmares. I've long ago suspected that only magic was the cure, and now, I'm starting to consider resorting to it!" Morgana laughed bitterly.

Eragon smiled, though his was equally as joyful. He knew that Morgana wasn't joking when she said she was considering going to magic for a cure, and he also knew that Uther would have her executed if she did. Though she was his ward, Eragon had seen the sadness, hate, and torture in the King's eyes, and saw that Uther was a hair away from becoming just as mad as Galbatorix. The King of Britain would not make any exceptions when it came to magic, even if he had vowed to protect the person committing the crime.

"I'll let you get back to your pacing now," Morgana said, a hint of genuine humor in her voice.

Eragon gave a mocking bow. "Thank you for giving me permission to return to my mission, Milady." Eragon said.

"Call me 'Milady' again and I'll have to pry you away from your mission and have you put in the stocks." Morgana said.

"Duly noted Mi – Morgana," Eragon said.

Morgana laughed, and Eragon looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" Eragon asked.

"It's just . . . for some reason, you reminded me so much of Arthur's manservant – Merlin – then. He stumbles his words so much like the way you just did." Morgana said.

Eragon smiled. "I'm sure he's like that around all girls. Good day, Morgana." Eragon said before walking away. However, his thoughts lingered on the subject of Morgana's nightmares. Very gently, he probed her mind as he walked away, and found something that . . . . just didn't seem to _belong_. Her mind was different from that of normal humans and magicians. There was . . . something else there, something unique. It wasn't quite like the alien quality of an elf mind, and it wasn't like a dragon or dragon rider mind, either. It was . . . it seemed almost unsteady. Like her mind was in a state of turmoil, fighting against itself. But, there was one familiar aspect to the Lady Morgana's mind.

Magic.

Hey guys! Sorry I've been so long in updating! And, sorry that this chapter is shortish. Things have been really hectic, and I've been working on my act for Talent Show and my part in the school musical and I've got my 8th Grade Graduation is coming up and school's almost over and *takes a deep breath* I've just been so swamped, and I've also just been too lazy to update. I'm not even going to go with the excuse of "I'm working on three stories at a time, give me a break" because it's MY fault that I decided to start three stories at the same time, and it's MY fault that I can't keep up with everything. But, you guys are great, and I really hope that you haven't given up on this story because of my procrastination on updating. And you guys will be AWESOME if you don't hate me by now. You guys rock!

~FantasticMysticalWonder (You guys can call me 'Wonder' for short)


	10. Plans

_Who here has seen the Merlin season finale? It totally rocked! And I hope Morgana doesn't turn evil. That – to me – would just be so sad. Even though it's where the character is going, I still think that she and Merlin should, like, get together, and that that should bring Morgana back from the Dark Side. Haha! _**Luke, I am your father**. _Sorry. That little thing about the Dark Side just reminded me of Star Wars. Any other Star Wars fans out there, who thinks that Luke is seriously underused in crossovers? Huh? Huh? It's all Anakin or Obi-Wan, no Luke! He's my favorite, along with Yoda and R2D2. :D Yes, I love that little droid, one of my favorite moments is his little tug-of-war with Yoda, and when that swamp monster spits him out. ! Haha! Okay, I'm going to stop now. :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon OR Merlin. If I did, I would be totally rich and the happiest person on Earth, of which I am neither :(. Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini and Merlin belongs to BBC. Just realized I probably should put a disclaimer here, just so I can't get sued in case the original owners discover my identity and such.

* * *

Tonight was the night they were leaving. They had decided against leaving during the day, because they wanted to get Saphira out of her human form as fast as possible, so they needed to get as far away from Camelot as they could. It was agreed that they would push through the first few nights, stopping for only short naps and meals, but never for a full nights sleep. Eragon feared that if Saphira remained trapped in her human body for too long, that she would surely die, so getting Saphira back to herself was Eragon's top priority.

Eragon sighed as he packed up the food. He hated to go back to Nasuada empty-handed. She had been counting on Eragon to get help from Uther, but all he would bring her was news of a resurrected shade.

Eragon groaned and looked up to the heavens. Why de he always have to deliver the bad news?

There was a knock on the door, and Eragon sighed. "Come in," he said.

The door opened a bit, and the servant, Merlin, poked his head in.

"Ah, hello Merlin. How are you?" Eragon asked, his stress relieved a bit at the sight of the Prince's manservant.

"Uh, fine, thank you." Merlin said.

"Can I help you with something?" Eragon asked.

"Um, no, not really. I just came to ask . . . well, I was wondering, do you and Saphira need any help getting back to Alagaesia?" Merlin asked.

Eragon shook his head. "No, we'll be fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? Because, I could come along, you know, if you needed someone to take care of your horses or do the laundry or –"

"Saphira and I will be fine, thank you for your consideration, though, Merlin." Eragon said, trying to hint in his voice that the conversation was done. He hated being rude to Merlin, but he couldn't let anyone accompany Saphira and him on the journey. It someone did, then Saphira would have to keep up her disguise longer, and he wasn't sure that she could survive that.

Merlin nodded and bowed awkwardly before leaving the room.

Once the door had closed behind him, Eragon sighed in relief; that had been close.

* * *

Merlin closed the door to Eragon's room, feeling a bit stressed. If Eragon wouldn't let him come with them, then Merlin would have to follow them. Merlin didn't like doing that, it made him feel sneaky, and though he had to do that a lot, there was something about Eragon and Saphira that made him feel guilty about lying to them. Back in that room, Merlin wanted to blurt out that he was a sorcerer so that Eragon would be more keen on taking the manservant with him, but Merlin restrained himself. He couldn't reveal his secret to anyone, not even to Eragon and Saphira. Even if the rumors about the Varden being magic were true, he still couldn't tell. No, it was too risky.

Merlin sighed and decided to walk back to his quarters when he almost bumped into the Lady Morgana.

"Oh, hello Merlin," she said.

Merlin bowed. "My Lady,"

"What are you doing all the way on this side of the castle?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, umm . . . that's an excellent question. You see, I was running some errands for Gaius, and –"

"You came to ask Eragon if you could come with him, didn't you?" Morgana said, a knowing smile on her face.

Merlin deflated. "Yes," he admitted, but as he looked up at the Lady, something clicked. "And so have you," he said, smiling.

Morgana tensed, and her eyes darted from side-to-side, as if she was afraid someone was listening.

"It's alright, you can trust me." Merlin said.

Morgana relaxed a little. "I know, force of habit."

"Why do you want to go to Alagaesia?" Merlin asked.

Morgana's face became stormy with anger. "Because I won't just sit idly by knowing that there's people out there suffering because of Uther's cowardice."

"I still don't understand," Merlin said, wrinkling his brow.

Morgana looked around and then pulled Merlin into a dark corridor.

"I was thinking that I might be able to help the Varden. With, you know, my . . . intuition." Morgana whispered.

"You think you might be able to use your visions?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded. "And it's also possible that they might be able to help me control my magic. We've all heard the rumors about the Varden. If they're true, then I finally will be around people who understand me."

Right then, Merlin wanted nothing more than to tell Morgana everything. About his magic, about all the times he'd saved Arthur and Camelot, about his promise to the Dragon, everything. But he knew that he couldn't, not after what the Dragon had told him. Even though he was absolutely convinced that Morgana would never try to bring about the downfall of Arthur, there was this feeling in the back of his head when he saw Morgana. This hesitation to even speak to her. And then there was this other part of him that wanted with nearly every single fiber of his being to tell Morgana that he was like her. That she wasn't alone. That she didn't need to seek out the druids or the Varden to find kindred. But that small part of him that almost feared Morgana was strong enough to keep him quiet.

"Uther will notice right away that you're gone, he'll think that Eragon and Saphira kidnapped you." Merlin said.

"I know, I'll leave a note explaining to Uther that that's not the case." Morgana said, looking pleased with herself.

Merlin sighed. "It still won't work, I just asked Eragon, and it seemed like he didn't want any companions." Merlin said.

Morgana sighed in defeat, but then a light grew in her eyes and she looked up, smiling.

"What is it?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"I guess we'll just have to follow them, then." Morgana said, her eyes sparkling.

And that part of Merlin's head that was wary of Morgana started ringing warning bells.

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin! Where is that idiot when you need him?" Arthur mumbled. Arthur looked around his room, and then sighing in defeat and frustration, he stormed out of his chambers and straight to the Physician's Quarters. Arthur opened the door and burst in on Gaius mixing some concoction. The Physician looked over in surprise and gently put down the vials he was working with and wiped his hands on his robes.

"What can I do for you, sire?" Gaius asked.

"Do you know where Merlin is?" Arthur asked.

"He's in his room; he said that you gave him the day off." Gaius explained.

"That little . . ." Arthur growled, stomping up to Merlin's room and opening the door to see Merlin sitting on the floor, loading clothes and supplies into a sack.

"Merlin, you're not planning on running away, are you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up in surprise. "Arthur! No, um, I was just –"

"I mean, I know I've been hard on you, but I didn't think I was being _that_ hard . . ."

"Honestly! It isn't what it seems!"

"I wonder if this is how the other servants disappeared, too . . ."

"Arthur! Wait, your previous servants have disappeared?"

"Oh, did I say that? I think that 'went missing in the middle of the night' is a better phrase."

Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously, and then shook his head. "Never mind that, listen –"

"Is this the part where you explain why you skipped work and appear to be packing?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin looked at Arthur, and then at his sack, and then back at Arthur. "Um . . ."

To make things even more awkward, Morgana chose that moment to burst in.

"Merlin! I'm almost done packing, so we can –" then she saw Arthur, and she was just as speechless as Merlin.

"Oh, Arthur . . ."

Arthur looked from Merlin to Morgana, and a smile slowly crept on to his face.

"Now, I know what you're thinking –" Merlin began, but Arthur cut him off.

"I know what's going on here . . ." Arthur said, his smile growing broader.

"Now Arthur, I think you've made some mistake –" Morgana tried, but Arthur cut her off, too.

"You two are eloping!" Arthur said triumphantly.

Merlin and Morgana stared at Arthur, both of their cheeks growing very red.

"Oh, we're not –" Merlin said.

"You've got this all wrong!" Morgana exclaimed.

"No, no, don't worry, I won't tell. I wish you two the best," Arthur said, smiling before he left the room.

Merlin and Morgana both looked at each other incredulously, neither quite believing what had just transpired.

"That was . . . interesting." Morgana said weakly.

"I'll say," Merlin said.

The two looked at each other, and then the both burst out laughing.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Merlin asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh, I've finished packing, so we can leave as soon as Eragon and Saphira do."

"Are you worried about them finding us out?" Merlin asked.

"Hopefully, we can keep out of their awareness long enough so that when they do discover us, it'll be too far away from Camelot for them to do anything." Morgana reasoned.

"Unless they're sorcerers," Merlin muttered.

"Unless they're sorcerers," Morgana agreed.

* * *

Alright, so quick note here: I'm in a bit of a writer's block here. Nothing major, I don't even think that writer's block is the appropriate term. I've just got a little sub-plot dilemma. I'm not exactly sure what to do in terms of pairings. I initially thought Morgana, and then I thought Gwen, and now I'm not so sure. I've got a poll on my profile, and if you guys could take the time to check it out, that would be awesome. I'm really kinda stuck here. I mean, there are pros and cons to both sides, and then I could also just not pair Eragon with anyone, or do a same-universe pairing, you know, like Nasuada or Arya (though I really don't like the whole Eragon/Arya thing, so it would most likely be Nasuada). So, please, vote on the poll, you can also voice your opinion in a review or a PM, thanks!

~FantasticMisticalWonder (FMW, or Wonder)


	11. Joining the Group

I'm back! And with a REAL chapter this time! Exciting, isn't it? Not done with Old Friends yet, but I felt REALLY bad for keeping you guys waiting, so I've decided to do at least one more update for each story before going back to Old Friends. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry if this chapter alternates POVs a lot. It's the only way I could tell these events effectively. Sorry if you get dizzy from the constant change of perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Eragon is Christopher Paolini's, and Merlin belongs to BBC. If I owned Merlin or Eragon . . . . the stories wouldn't be half as good as they are now. I'd fail miserably at being their creators. :D So, yeah, keep your lawyers locked up and FAR away from me!

* * *

They were a few leagues away from Camelot when the presence hit Eragon. It was so surprising, that he almost fell off his horse.

"Eragon!" Saphira cried. She was still in her human form, because Eragon wanted to wait until they were well away from Camelot to risk Saphira transforming. He didn't want to have her killed or imprisoned like the Great Dragon beneath Camelot. Even if it meant her enduring a few more days of pain. And Eragon didn't like his decision at all.

"Can you feel it?" Eragon asked, gasping.

Saphira paused, and her eyes became distant before opening wide and she, too, gasped.

"It's' some of the most powerful magic I've ever felt," she said in wonder.

Eragon nodded. "I know, it just as powerful as the Dragoon's."

"I think it's even more powerful than that," Saphira said.

"Do you think some elves live nearby?" Eragon asked, putting a hand to his forehead. It was starting to ache with the intense presence of the magic.

Saphira shook her head. "This doesn't feel like elf magic. It seems . . . older than that. Older, and more like a dragon's magic."

"What do you think it is?" Eragon asked.

Saphira closed her eyes, and Eragon felt her mind expanding, searching. She was trying to sense the source of the magic. Closing his eyes, Eragon linked his mind with Saphira's, and together, they searched. Soon, the feeling of the magic became almost too intense to bear, but Eragon managed to brush up against the source, and he retreated almost instantly, as did Saphira. They looked at each other, their eyes wide with surprise.

"It was –"

"– a human." Saphira finished.

"How could one person hold that much power without exploding?" Eragon exclaimed.

Saphira shook her head, her long dark locks swaying with the motion of her head. "I don't know, little one. But I did sense one thing from that momentary connection." She said.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"Whoever it was, they were following us."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana had been following Eragon and Saphira for a few days now. They were at least a day behind embassy from the Varden, but Merlin was alright with that. They were able to track Eragon and his sister, due to Merlin using his magic to sense where Eragon and Saphira were headed when Morgana wasn't looking. It was a simple matter of just extending the reaches of his mind, but he wanted to make sure that Morgana didn't sense it with her powers. It was odd, traveling with the King's ward. For a long time, Merlin and Morgana had barely known each other, and only through association. Merlin knew Morgana because he always saw her at celebrations and she constantly argued with Arthur. And Merlin was sure that Morgana had hardly noticed him until he brought the Druid boy, Mordred, to her room. And their acquaintance had strengthened into a friendship when Merlin led Morgana to the druids. Still, nothing could have prepared Merlin for actually traveling with her to go and aid a rebel army that Uther had practically declared war on. In fact, a part of Merlin suspected that Morgana was doing this to spite Uther, at least partially. He knew that Morgana held no love for the king, not anymore. And Merlin feared that that lack of love was blossoming into hate. The Dragon had warned Merlin against Morgana, and Merlin was starting to wonder if he had taken that warning too lightly.

They had stopped to eat lunch with what little was left of their dwindling supplies when Merlin felt it. Something – no, somethings had brushed up against the young warlock's mind. Panicing, Merlin was about to either block his mind or attack the presences when just as quickly as they had appeared, they left. And there was something about the way they felt seemed put Merlin into the same sense of being in the presence of something powerful that the Dragon put him in. Whatever it was that had touched him, it had magic, and lots of it.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shook himself out of his stupor. "Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking." He said quickly.

Morgana scrutinized Merlin before returning to her food.

Merlin sighed. He hated lying to Morgana like this, especially since they had become closer. He felt like he was betraying their friendship by lying to her. He wanted so badly to tell her that he was like her and had magic. But those damned warning bells in Merlin's head just wouldn't let Merlin open his mouth and let the truth spill out.

With another sigh, Merlin stood up. "Come on, we'd better get moving if we don't want to lose Eragon and Saphira," he said.

Morgana nodded and began to pack up her things. "I don't know how you're able to track them so easily. I can't even make out their footprints." Morgana commented.

Merlin smiled at Morgana. "It's a gift,"

Morgana smiled back as she slung her pack onto her horse's saddle. "Well, you'd better put your gift to good use and lead the way," she replied.

Merlin gave Morgana a half-hearted smile and climbed up onto his horse. Concentrating, Merlin stretched his mind – careful to avoid contact with Morgana's – and gently began to search for Eragon and Saphira. He soon found them, and discovered that they were a few miles in front of them, seeming to be taking a break. Merlin frowned. The last time he had checked, Eragon and Saphira weren't planning on stopping until sundown. They seemed especially eager to get as far away from Camelot as possible, though Merlin didn't blame them. Merlin cautiously probed against Eragon's mind to determine when he and Saphira would be on the move again . . . .

. . . . and found himself suddenly hurled from Eragon's mind, like he had run into a wall and bounced back from the collision. Surprised, Merlin almost fell off of his horse. What was that?

"Merlin! Are you alright?" Morgana asked, startled.

Blinking, Merlin turned to face Uther's ward, and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I just lost my balance for a second." Merlin explained, smiling.

"You lost your balance?" Morgana repeated.

Merlin nodded. "Yep, you know how clumsy I can get. I trip over my own feet sometimes," Merlin said, laughing.

"Well, as long as you're alright . . ."

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's keep moving, shall we?" Merlin suggested, urging his horse forward. He heard Morgana follow in suit after a moment. Merlin didn't dwell on the seer for much longer, though. His thoughts traveled back to him being forced from Eragon's mind. It's almost as if Eragon knew that Merlin had been prying . . . .

Merlin felt his heart sink. The only explanation could be that Eragon was a sorcerer. Of course he was! Why else would the Dragon have spoken to him? Merlin silently cursed himself for his own stupidity. Eragon had probably already figured out that he was being followed, if he hadn't already identified his pursuers as himself and the Lady Morgana. Eragon would probably be setting magical traps now, to slow them down. Merlin would have to be more careful if he wanted to protect Morgana and himself.

Why couldn't the universe just go easy on him for once?

* * *

"Eragon, what's the matter?" Saphira asked.

Eragon shook his head. "Someone just tried to get access to my mind," subconsciously, Eragon put a finger on his amulet, still hot from drawing energy from the rider's body to block the prying mind.

Saphira's eyes opened wide. "Who was it? Did you get a sense of the mind?" she asked.

Eragon frowned. "It was deffinately the person who's been following us," he said.

"Did you get a sense of who it was, though?" Saphira pried.

Eragon frowned, and closed his eyes as he tried to recall the experience. He remembered the initial shock of feeling the talisman growing hot against his skin, and then feeling the intense presence of the strong magic rebounding against the warding spell his talisman cast. Eragon had been sure that it was only the element of surprise that kept the mind away, as he was sure that magic of that intensity could have easily broken the spell on his amulet. However, Eragon felt nothing coming from that presence; it was too well guarded. So Eragon shook his head in response.

Saphira slumped, a human trait that she was picking up. Eragon was worried that she was becoming too human, and that it would permanently affect her dragon state. And though her seizures were becoming less frequent, they were getting increasingly painful for Saphira, and even Eragon was beginning to feel slight migraines whenever Saphira had an episode. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. A human body just wasn't built to hold the intense power that a dragon had.

"What are we going to do?" Saphira asked.

Eragon sighed. "We aren't getting anywhere running away from it and trying to avoid it. Whoever it was, they didn't seem hostile from what I could sense of it, so I think our best option is to just sit here and wait for it to come to us."

"But what if it is hostile?" Saphira asked.

Eragon looked Saphira in the eyes. "Then you'll change back, and we'll fight it," he said firmly.

Saphira stared at Eragon for a long time before nodding her consent.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana had been traveling for a few hours now, trying to catch up with Eragon and Saphira. Merlin had decided to take advantage of the fact that the two Alagaesians had decided to take a break. He didn't know for how long, but it would give them time to get closer, nonetheless. However, Merlin couldn't help but be a little worried that he could no longer use his magic to follow Eragon and Saphira. He didn't want to risk Eragon attacking Merlin out of protection for his mind, and nor did he want to be physically attacked, either. Merlin sighed. Things had been so much simpler when Eragon wasn't aware of his presence. Speaking of which . . . why did Eragon only now notice that Merlin had been following him and Saphira? Shouldn't he have noticed when Merlin first probed through Eragon's mind? Merlin shook off the question. It wasn't important right now. At the moment, he had to focus on keeping himself and Morgana safe. Uther would butcher him if he let Morgana get hurt. That is, assuming Merlin was unfortunate enough to survive any attack that was placed on them.

"Merlin, look," Morgana said, pulling her horse to a stop. Merlin followed in suit, and turned his gaze to where Morgana was pointing. There seemed to be an abandoned campsite in a clearing up ahead. There were two horses tied to a tree, one pure white and the other jet black. The fire was still going, and there was an iron pot placed over it, some kind of stew brewing in it.

"It's Eragon and Saphira's camp site," Morgana said.

"But where are Eragon and Saphira?" Merlin asked, dismounting. He heard Morgana do so as well, and cautiously, the two approached the camp site. The horses showed no fear at the approaching humans, and instead continued to chew on their grass.

"Why would they abandon their camp site like this?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shook his head, and then his eyes widened as a possibility occurred to him. "Oh no," he gasped.

"What?" Morgana asked, alarmed.

"We need to get out of here, this is a trap!" Merlin exclaimed.

"A trap? No, I merely wanted to know why you were following me and my sister." A voice said.

Merlin spun around, and found himself face-to-face with Eragon. Eragon's eyes opened wide when Merlin faced him.

"Merlin?" he asked in confusion.

"The Lady Morgana is with him, too." A melodious voice said. Merlin didn't have to turn around to know it was Saphira. Her voice was unmistakable.

Eragon looked over Merlin's shoulder, and his eyes opened wider as he realized that Morgana was indeed with him.

"Merlin? Morgana? What – how the – why are you following us?" Eragon asked in confusion as Saphira came to stand by his side, and Morgana by Merlin's.

"Well, um, you see . . ." Merlin struggled.

"We want to help you," Morgana stated.

"Help with what?" Eragon asked, bewilderment still clear on his face.

"Defeat Galbatorix of course," Morgana replied, holding her head up higher.

Eragon managed a small smile. "I thank you for your concern, but I don't think you two will be of much help."

Morgana's eyes narrowed, and Merlin internally winced. She thought Eragon was laughing at her, and Morgana had as much pride as Uther. And a temper to match.

"I would have you know that I could be of more help than you think," Morgana replied coolly.

"With what?" Eragon asked. Merlin, however, realized where Morgana was going with the conversation, and the warning bells in his head began to ring like mad. This was not going to end well . . .

"I happen to have magic," Morgana stated.

"I know," Eragon replied.

Morgana's haughty look faltered as confusion took over her features. "Wait, you do?" she asked.

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I sensed it back in Camelot," and then, Eragon turned to look at Merlin, and the young warlock's head began to ache from the intensity of which the warning bells were ringing.

"Yours, however, I didn't sense until we were well away from Camelot. It's so much like the Great Dragon's magic that I must have mistaken it for his own." Eragon said.

Merlin felt his stomach drop, and the glade was filled with silence as Morgana stared at Merlin incredulously. And then, she began to laugh.

"Merlin? Have magic? That's ridiculous." Morgana laughed.

Merlin couldn't help but feel a little offended by that. "What makes it so ridiculous? I'm too stupid?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No, you're just not the sorcerer type."

"Sorcerer's aren't typed, they're whoever has the talent or whoever is stupid enough to try and dabble in magic." Saphira replied.

"Well then, which one is Merlin? Talented or stupid?" Morgana asked, crossing her arms and smiling. Merlin fumed a bit. She still didn't believe that he was a sorcerer. Then again, maybe that was for the best.

Saphira opened her mouth to reply, but Merlin cut her off. "I think you guys have milked that joke out long enough. It's starting to lose its humor." Merlin said, laughing nervously.

Saphira and Eragon looked at each other for a second, and then Saphira turned her attention back to Morgana. "Come, you must be tired from the road. Sit down and I'll get you some of the stew: it's almost ready," Saphira said, gently pulling Morgana towards the fire.

Merlin made to follow, but Eragon put a hand on his shoulder, and Merlin turned around to look at the young man questioningly.

'_Come with me; we need to talk,' _Eragon said, only, Eragon's voice was being projected inside Merlin's head. Eyes widening a bit, Merlin nodded, and he followed Eragon away from the campsite and down to the river. Wordlessly, Eragon sat down on the bank, and motioned for Merlin to do so.

"I take it you haven't told the Lady Morgana about your abilities." Eragon said after Merlin had seated himself.

Merlin looked down. "I don't like lying to her," he said.

"Then why not tell her?" Eragon asked.

"I've spoken with the Great Dragon underneath Camelot on a number of occasions, and he's always given sound advice. He warned me not to tru – not to tell anyone about my secret. Only Gaius and myself know," Merlin said. It wasn't exactly a lie: the Dragon _had_ told Merlin not to tell anyone, he just specifically stressed Morgana's name.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Eragon said.

Merlin sighed. "I know, and I've tried telling her before. I just get this gut feeling that I shouldn't and I only end up looking like an idiot. An idiot without magic." Merlin said.

"You should trust your instincts, especially someone with powers like your own. Not all magicians can see the future, but some get feelings or senses about what's to happen. If your feelings are telling you not to tell the Lady Morgana, then listen to them," Eragon advised.

Merlin nodded, and then looked up at Eragon. "What about you? You're a magician, aren't you?" Merlin asked.

Eragon averted his gaze. "I have magic," he admitted.

Merlin suddenly grew excited. Finally! A magician who wasn't trying to bring down Camelot! Merlin was starting to fear that he was the only good one out there. "What about Saphira?" Merlin asked.

"She has powers as well, though they differ from mine," Eragon said, still not meeting Merlin's eyes.

Merlin's excitement only grew at this. Two! There were two more people like him and Morgana! And at the Varden, there were probably more!

"Those migraines that Saphira was getting, were they a result of her powers? Morgana gets nightmares, but that's because she's a seer." Merlin said.

Eragon nodded, his face grim. "Yes, they are a result of her powers. A result that will be solved in the near future." Eragon said.

Merlin's eyes opened wide. "You've found a way to avoid Saphira's head aches, then?"

Eragon nodded.

Another thought suddenly occurred to Eragon. "Do you ever hear . . . voices?" Merlin asked.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"I was reading through my magic book the other day, and I came across this page. There was this glowing illustration of an oval on it. I tried to read the text about it, but all I got was a head-ache, so I stopped. But when I looked at it again, it looked like I would be able to read the words, so I tried again, but I couldn't understand it, just like before. And then, this voice spoke to me, and told me that I it was my destiny to help the Varden defeat Galbatorix." Merlin explained.

"This voice said it was your destiny?" Eragon asked.

"Well, it said that the destiny of Albion and Alagaesia are linked, and that if Alagasia fell, so would Albion." Merlin clarified.

"Albion?" Eragon asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, all of these lands: Camelot, King Alined's kingdom, King Olaf's kingdom, even Hegnist's territory were all part of one united land, called Albion. Supposedly, Albion had no war, and it was ruled under a just King. But for some reason, Albion was forced to break apart into separate kingdoms." Merlin explained.

"So no one knows why Albion split apart?" Eragon asked.

Merlin shook his head.

Eragon sat back, a pensive look on his face. "Well, Merlin, in answer to your question about voices, it appears that whatever it was, it was on our side. At least, I hope it was. Do you remember anything that could help lead to the identity of the voice?" Eragon asked.

Merlin thought for a moment. "Well, it was old, I'm pretty sure about that. It called me Hatchling."

"Hatchling?" Eragon asked, almost in alarm.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, and it reminded me a lot of when the Great Dragon would try and contact me through my mind, except it seemed . . . more human." Merlin said.

Eragon frowned. "A dragon that seems human?" he wondered aloud. Then, Eragon's eyes opened wide.

"What?" Merlin asked.

Eragon shook his head. "Nothing. We'd better get back; Morgana is starting to wonder where we slipped off to." Eragon said, getting up.

"How do you know?" Merlin asked, also getting back on his feet.

"Saphira and I, we share a sort of mental connection. We share each other's thoughts, feelings, and experiences." Eragon explained.

"So Saphira just heard this entire conversation we just had?" Merlin asked.

Eragon nodded.

"Does it ever get a bit . . . awkward, having to share each other's thoughts?" Merlin asked.

Eragon shrugged. "We can block each other out if we need to." Eragon chuckled suddenly.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Saphira always makes a point of making some remark about what's going on inside my head. She can be a bit of a smart-aleck sometimes." Eragon said fondly.

"You love each other very much, don't you?" Merlin asked.

Eragon nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without Saphira. She's a part of me, and she knows me better than anyone else. And she's my best friend."

"I wish I had a friend like that; the closest I have is Arthur," Merlin said.

"I'm afraid that I didn't speak much with the Prince. I'm curious, what's he like?" Eragon asked.

"Deat God, you're asking _Merlin_ for information?" A voice asked.

Eragon and Merlin spun around and found themselves looking at the Crown Prince of Camelot himself. Arthur had discarded his suit of armor for sturdy riding clothes, and he had his sword at his waist and his crossbow on his back.

"Hello Your Highness," Eragon said, giving a small bow.

Arthur ignored Eragon, and turned all of his focus on Merlin. "Merlin, you and Morgana need to come back to Camelot immediately."

"I'm sorry Arthur, but we can't. Eragon and Saphira need us." Merlin said.

"Merlin, you don't understand, there's going to be a lot of trouble if you don't bring Morgana back to Camelot," Arthur insisted.

"Arthur that sounded like a threat," Merlin said.

"I'm not trying to threaten you Merlin! I'm trying to protect you!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"My father, thinks that Eragon and Saphira have taken Morgana hostage." Arthur explained.

"But she left a note!" Merlin protested.

"He thinks it's forged. He's sending the Knights of Camelot after you as we speak. I only managed to slip away by faking an injury." Arthur recounted.

Merlin paled. "So, Uther's sent his best knights after us?" he asked.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin sighed and then looked Arthur in the eye. "Arthur, you take Morgana back to Camelot, I need to stay."

"Merlin, are you insane? The Knights of Camelot will be here soon, and they'll kill you if you're even spotted with Eragon and Saphira."

"But you don't mind if Eragon and Saphira are killed?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, there's a reason why I didn't tell you this when Eragon wasn't around." He said pointedly.

"Arthur, I thank you for your concern, and I will make sure to cover mine and Saphira's tracks. But, Merlin, I agree; you and Morgan should go back to Camelot." Eragon said.

"You seem to have forgotten what I told you earlier." Merlin said.

Eragon sighed and looked down before looking back up to meet Merlin's eyes. "It's your choice, Merlin, and I won't force you into anything. If you wish to accompany Saphira and me to Alagaesia, that's your decision." Eragon said.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur spluttered. "You're just going to let him come with you?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm not his father; I can't order him what to do." Eragon said.

Arthur struggled with this for a second, but finally sighed in consent. "Alright. Merlin, try not to get Eragon and Saphira killed, will you? You have a tendency to make mistakes like that."

"No one's died because of me!" Merlin said indignantly. Well, no one had _stayed_ dead because of him. Technically, Gaius had been dead for a few minutes, but that didn't really count.

"Yet," Arthur replied before turning to Eragon.

"Well, you'd better take me to Morgana. I expect she's going to be extremely difficult."

* * *

"Absolutely not," Morgana snapped.

"Morgana! Did you not hear the part about my father sending out Camelot's finest knights to rescue you?" Arthur asked.

"Well, they'll have come a long way for nothing." Morgana replied.

"Morgana! They've been told that Eragon and Saphira are sorcerers! They'll assume they're controlling you, and they'll try to kill Eragon and Saphira." Arthur said.

"We'll lose them, then." Morgana reasoned.

"Morgana . . ." Arthur began, a dangerous note to his voice, but Eragon knew that Arthur would never finish his sentence. Because he felt the episode coming before it even hit.

One minute, Saphira was watching the exchange between Arthur and Morgana in amusement, and the next, she had collapsed onto the ground, clutching her head and screaming in agony. Eragon felt a sharp jabbing pain in his head, and he winced before running over to his fallen dragon.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked in alarm.

"She's having another head-ache." Eragon explained through clenched teeth. He was starting to be able to feel Saphira's migraines now. That wasn't a good sign.

"This is what a head-ache looks like for her?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"These aren't head-aches of the normal kind." Eragon said as he gently cradled Saphira in his arms, praying to all of the gods he knew of to end the episode soon.

"They're magic?" Arthur asked.

Eragon nodded, gently rocking Saphira back and forth as the head-ache subsided, tears streaking down his beautiful mortal-bound dragon's face. Saphira quickly regained her composure, though, and tore herself from Eragon's arms to wipe the tears off her face and straighten her dress. She patted down her hair, and in doing so she brought her hand to her ear. Saphira's face grew grim.

"Eragon," she said, holding out her hand.

Looking down, Eragon's stomach churned.

"We have to get you to the Varden, quickly," Eragon said as he took his kerchief from his vest, and wiped the blood off of Saphira's hand.

* * *

End of chapter! Sorry, I know I left you at a kind of cliffy, but I couldn't write much more! I was starting to lose inspiration, and I thought the chapter was long enough already! I'm sorry for taking so long to post a real chapter! If you guys haven't abandoned me by now, you rock! Oh, and if you're wondering what the heck was going on in that last scene, Saphira was starting to bleed through her ears, a sure sign of damage to the brain. If you'll remember, in Merlin, Edwin put blood in Morgana's ear to make it seem like she had some serious bad stuff going on with her brain. Her physical brain, not her mental brain, though some messed up stuff was going on there, too. You get the idea. Review if you have any comments, questions, or flames! Oh, and no, the OC didn't show up in this chapter yet. She probably won't show up for a while. Or maybe she'll show up in the next chapter. I don't know, I'm completely playing this story by ear. And sorry if things progressed in this chapter a little too quickly, I thought you guys deserved some serious action-y stuff. Oh, and with how things are looking with the poll, Eragon is going to be paired with Morgana. Or, at least slightly. Okay, I'm done. :D

~FantasticMisticalWonder (FMW/Wonder)

p.s. Oh, and everyone, I order you to go to my profile, and check out the poster for Alliances. I didn't make it, Kalanna Dae made, and I didn't even ask her to! She rocks!


	12. The Unmasking

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Merlin, all rights belong to respective owners. Christopher Paolini, BBC, they are the overruling kings here, not me.

* * *

"She's in poor condition, we need to get back on the road," Eragon said grimly.

"I'll help you pack," Morgana said, quickly getting up.

"Me too," said Merlin, following in Morgana's suit.

Quickly, the two doused the fire, packed the remaining food, and rolled up the sleeping mats. Occasionally Merlin would glance over at Saphira, her composure steady but obviously shaken. Eragon was sitting next to her, a worry-line creasing his brow while Arthur paced in the background, his anxiety and impatience radiating off of him.

"We're done," Merlin said, walking over to Eragon.

The young man nodded, and stood up before offering a hand to Saphira, which she willingly took.

"We must make haste if we are to avoid the Knights of Camelot," Eragon said.

"Right. Arthur, you go back, see if you can stall them." Morgana said, walking over to her horse.

"Morgana! How many times do I have to explain this to you? You have to come back to Camelot!" Arthur exclaimed.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere near that city ever again?" Morgana replied.

"Look, I know you don't get on well with my father, but he cares about you! You're like a daughter to him, and right now he's afraid that you've been captured by magicians." Arthur said gently.

"You don't understand, you can never understand. If Uther knew what I really was, he'd have me killed in a second." Morgana snapped.

"That's not true, Morgana!"

"You and I both know that he hates magic more than he loves me!" Morgana shouted.

The silence that followed was painfully thick. Inwardly, Merlin winced. The shock and disbelief on Arthur's face was extraordinary.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

"You heard me, Arthur Pendragon: I have magic. Those nightmares, they were really visions. That's why Gaius' potions never worked on me! And remember when my room caught on fire? That wasn't the druids, that was me! I wasn't kidnapped by the druids I went to them!" Morgana explained.

"How long?" Arthur asked.

"I only just realized it a few weeks ago." Morgana replied.

Arthur clenched his jaw. "This doesn't change anything, you still have to –"

"Don't you understand! I'm all alone back there! I have to hide who I am! Do you know how scared I was when the witch finder came? So afraid that he was going to persecute me? I don't even know how to control myself, some things just happen on accident! If I go to the Varden, they can help me, Arthur. I won't be alone." Morgana said.

At that instant, Merlin wanted nothing more than to shout out to Morgana that he was like her, but he knew that there never would be a more inappropriate moment to do so unless Uther himself were standing there. No, Morgana couldn't know, and neither could Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes. "Morgana, I know you feel like this is the only choice, but – "

"Eragon!" Saphira screamed.

Merlin spun around just in time to see the young man spin around, holding out his hand as a blast of dark flame came at him. A silver glow came from his palm as he spoke an unknown word, and the flame was repelled. There was a period of silence before anyone spoke.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Eragon turned around to answer, but was forced to turn back around and deflect another burst of flame.

"I think we can talk about this later," Eragon said, drawing his sword, which Merlin noted was actually a deep sapphire blue. He heard Morgana's breathe hitch in her throat, and his eyes widened in surprise.

In her dream, one of the dragon riders had a blue sword.

"You're a dragon rider," Merlin said in amazement as Eragon deflected more of the dark flame.

"I always did know you were intelligent," Saphira commented, stepping up to stand next to the young warlock.

"Merlin? Intelligent?" Arthur repeated.

"I don't see what's so surprising about it," Merlin mumbled.

"I could use a little help here!" Eragon shouted as the flames kept on coming more rapidly.

"No need, Shadeslayer," a voice hissed.

Merlin could see Eragon's face pale, and out of the trees stepped a tall lean figure, with skin deathly pale and hair like dried blood.

"Azrud," Morgana gasped.

The shade bowed his head in Morgana's direction. "My lady. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You," Eragon growled.

Azrud turned his head to face the younger man. "Pardon?"

"I killed you," Eragon said.

"Correction, you killed my body. I am still quite sore about that, actually. I rather liked that body." Azrud said coldly.

"And I rather liked having my back intact, _Durza_." Eragon said, spitting out the last word like it was a disease.

"But I see the elves have fixed your back now, and I have a new body. So, no hard feelings, correct?" Azrud asked.

By way of answer, Eragon took a fighting stance, and glared at the shade.

Azrud sighed. "Still no, I see. So stubborn, just like your father." Slowly, Azrud drew out a long, thin sword, caressing it for a moment before springing into action, slashing at Eragon with such speed that Merlin barely saw the shade move. But Eragon fought with equal nimbleness, dodging and attacking quickly.

"Use the sword!" Saphira shouted.

"_Brisingr!" _Eragon shouted, blue flames erupting from the sapphire blade.

Arthur then swore. Loudly. Multiple times.

Meanwhile, Azrud had pulled out a long, thin and twisted sword of a dark metal that was not quite black, but more like the iron of an anvil. It was rusted on some parts,, giving it the appearance of having blood dried on it. Or, it could have been actual blood.

Raising his sword to clash it with Eragon's, the two weapons met, and Merlin could feel the power in the air, as the two struggled not only physically, but mentally, as they tried to gain control of one-another's mind. Nimbly and quickly the dodged and attacked, struck and retreated, bouncing on the balls of their feet and their swords slicing through the air, Eragon's leaving an almost tail-like trail of flame behind his.

"You've grown stronger since we last fought: I'm impressed." Azrud commented as he dodged one of Eragon's attacks before striking out towards Eragon's flank.

Bringing the flaming sword down, Eragon blocked the thrust and glared at the shade.

"I'm not the same scared farm-boy I was back then." Eragon said, raising his arm and slicing his sword towards Azrud's middle.

With a flick of his wrist, Azrud's sword met Eragon's, block the attack, and he grinned at the rider.

"Indeed. Maybe this time you won't need that elven princess, disgraceful traitor and pathetic father of yours to save you." Azrud suggested, his sword lashing out at Eragon.

Blocking the attack, Eragon glared at Azrud, and Merlin could see the hate radiating off of him.

"I've killed the Ra'zac, I can kill you again." Eragon growled, lashing out at the shade, his movements more strong and wild. It was then that Merlin saw the triumph in Azrud's eyes. He had been _trying_ to get Eragon this mad! With anger fueling his actions instead of a clear head, he was more open to error. Possibly fatal error.

"Don't listen! He's trying to make you lose focus!" Merlin shouted.

But Eragon didn't listen, and Merlin saw the strike coming, and winced an instant before the long and twisted sword ran across Eragon's arm, leaving a deep gash. Eragon cried out, as did Saphira, their voices mingling as one in the scream.

Looking up at Azrud, Eragon took a deep breath and struck out at him again, ignoring the deep wound in his arm. Merlin saw the worry in Saphira's eyes, and he could have sworn he saw blood trickling down her arm. The same arm that had been cut on Eragon.

Merlin was about to return his attention to the battle when he noticed a change in Saphira: her stance faltered, and the beginnings of panic crept into her eyes before she cried out in agony, clutching her head and falling to the ground as the magical migraine ripped through her head. Eragon's head whipped around to look at his fallen sister, and Azrud, taking advantage of the moment, sliced at Eragon's back.

Merlin saw what was happening in almost slow-motion as Eragon fell, his back bleeding. He barely noticed Saphira staring at her brother, tears streaming down her eyes. Merlin was about to reveal his powers and try and defeat Azrud himself when he felt it.

It was crackling through the air, the intense power. It reminded him of what he had felt when the Voice spoke to him, except it felt younger, and more powerful, more angry. Turning around, Merlin saw Saphira rising to her feet, tears still streaming down her face and her fists clenched at her sides. Her eyes seemed to be glowing, and Merlin could have sworn he heard a deep rumble coming from her throat and that cracks were making their way across her skin, bright blue light emitting from them. Azrud's eyes opened wide, and Saphira suddenly exploded.

Merlin shielded his eyes as the bright light from the explosion momentarily blinded him, but his sight came back, and he had to blink his eyes multiple times to believe what he was seeing. The light must have affected his vision, because standing where Saphira had been was a large sapphire dragon.

Oh.

_Oh_.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were hiding, Saphira. Most impressive, I must say: most dragons can barely hold a human form for a day, much less a week." Azrud commented.

'_Leave us, Shade, or I'll burn you to cinders. It may not kill you, but I am led to believe that burning is a painful process, fatal or not.' _Saphira snarled, her lips curling back to reveal large ivory knife-sharp teeth.

"Very well, I can see that my welcome is worn out. Till next time," Azrud said, bowing before melting back into the shadows.

"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?" Merlin asked, gulping and swallowing his shock.

'_Killing him would only have taken temporary effect, and he would have come back stronger. The only way is to peirce him through his heart, and I don't think pining him to impale him with my claw would have worked very well.'_ Saphira commented before turning to look over Eragon.

"You're a dragon?" Morgana exclaimed.

Saphira swiveled her head to look one large sapphire eye in Morgana's direction. _'Yes, Morgana, I am a dragon. And Eragon is my rider.' _

"That's why you have such strong a bond," Merlin said.

Saphira nodded her head. _'Yes, a dragon and rider's minds are linked from the moment of the dragon's hatching. They are bound till death.' _

"Galbatorix broke that bond to get himself a new dragon, correct?" Merlin asked.

Saphira snorted in anger. _'Yes, he performed a dark and horribly evil ritual that severed the dragon Shruken from his rider before binding the dragon to himself. The poor creature was driven mad by the process, but I suppose that it is only fit that a mad rider have a mad dragon.' _Saphira said before looking over Eragon again.

"Will he be alright?" Morgana asked.

'_The wound is not as deep as it was the last time Azrud struck him. I think we have Azrud wanting to keep Eragon alive, and Eragon's new elven healing powers to thank for that. It has not healed all the way, but no serious damage has been done. I should be able to do the rest.' _Saphira said.

"You can heal him?" Merlin asked.

'_Mostly. I am not as in control of my powers as Eragon. It is mostly instinctual for dragons. We do not have spells to chant.' _Saphira said before placing her nose on Eragon's back, a blue light glowing from the point of contact and spreading down what Merlin assumed was the wound. After the glow had faded, Saphira broke away.

"How is he?" Morgana questioned.

'_Better,' _Saphira answered, not saying any more as the man in question groaned, gently pushing himself to a kneeling position. He rubbed his head and looked up at Saphira. The two's eyes were locked, and a multitude of emotions were going through their eyes. Worry to relief to gratitude to love. Merlin realized that they must have been communicating from their minds, keeping their conversation private. Merlin shuffled uncomfortably: even though he could not hear them, he felt as if he were intruding upon an extremely intimate moment.

After a few minutes of this silence, Eragon turned to look at Merlin and Morgana, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I guess the werecat's out of the bag then?" he asked.

"You're a dragon rider, and Saphira's your dragon, not your sister? She's like the dragon beneath Camelot?" Morgana asked.

'_Kilgarrah is much older and wiser than I am, though his wisdom has been clouded by his anger and grief. Galbatorix and Uther have butchered nearly all of our kind, and he is humiliated by the fact that he is a mere human's captive.' _Saphira explained.

"Kilgarrah, is that his name?" Merlin asked.

'_Yes, he is one of the ancient dragons. One of the wild ones who were not joined with the elves or humans. A riderless-dragon.' _Saphira explained.

"What does that mean?" Morgana asked.

'_It means, that although he is not a savage beast, he still does not have the same humanity and morals as a dragon with a rider does. He does not have the same value for human life. If he were to get free, he would most certainly ravage Camelot in his revenge.' _Saphira said, looking at Merlin as she spoke. The young warlock felt a lump in his throat rise. How was he supposed to keep his promise to the dragon now?

"Where's Arthur?" Eragon asked suddenly, his forehead creasing.

Alarmed, Merlin looked frantically around. Had Azrud taken him? As he searched, he kicked something, and looking down, he found the prince lying on the grass, unconscious.

"Found him!" Merlin shouted!

"Did Azrud hit him on the head?" Morgana asked.

Eragon kneeled down and examined the prince. "I see no signs of a blow, and there are no traces of a spell on him, either." Eragon said.

"Then what happened? He just decided to lie down and fall asleep in the middle of a battle?" Morgana asked.

"Or he fainted," Merlin said.

There was a long pause of silence as this was considered.

"Your transformation _was_ a bit sudden and unexpected, Saphira." Morgana said.

"And he wasn't dealing with the extreme use of magic very well, either." Merlin said.

"Still, he didn't seem like the type to faint." Eragon mused.

"One's brain can only take so much," Merlin said.

"You would know, wouldn't you Merlin?" Morgana asked, smiling.

"Why does everyone think I'm an idiot?" Merlin asked.

"I know the feeling," Eragon said sympathetically.

"What are we going to do with him?" Morgana asked.

Eragon considered this for a moment. "Under normal circumstances, I would suggest leaving him here, as the Knights of Camelot would be sure to find him, and take him back home. However, I don't think that would be wise, as we have a Shade on our tails."

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked.

Eragon turned to Saphira, their eyes meeting, and Merlin once more got the sense that he was intruding on a very private conversation. Luckily, it only lasted for a moment, and Eragon bent down to pick up the fallen prince.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked.

"We have to take him with us." Eragon explained.

"Does he have a horse we can put him on?" Merlin asked.

"He'll be safer on Saphira," Eragon said, Saphira crouching down so that her rider could strap the prince into her saddle.

"_What_?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she'll keep him safe." Eragon said.

"But what do you think Arthur will do when he wakes up to find that he's on the back of a dragon?" Merlin asked.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't struggle and wait till she lands to panic." Eragon reasoned.

"And if he doesn't?" Morgana asked.

"Don't worry; Saphira will be able to catch him."

"_Catch him_?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and shortness of the chapter. I just thought I should give you guys a little chappie, since I left you at kind of a cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoyed it! And no, the OC didn't show up yet.

~FantasticMisticalWonder (FMW/Wonder)


	13. Apology

Hey guys. I know, I don't update in a year and then I just update with an author's note. I'm a terrible person, flame all you want, I just wanted to let you guys know what the deal is.

So, last year, my school year was more trying than usual, and it took up all my time and energy, and I had no time for writing of any sort. So I didn't update. I know, usual excuses. HOWEVER. I WILL be working on Alliances, Logic and Magic, There and Back Again, and When An Eagle Meets a Swan very soon!

. . . notice how I didn't say UPDATE.

As of right now, WAEMAS is the only one that will be getting updates, Alliances, LAM, and TABA will all be going through major REWRITES. Why? Well, I read back, thought that the previous chapters sucked, and also saw quite a few inaccuracies with canon, due to me being scatter-brained.

So, what will most likely happen is you won't see any activity on those stories for a while until I update them all up to their current points, and then I will resubmit all the chapters.

Another reason for my doing this is that I'm going to try to be more organized with my stories, as I really have no idea where some of them are going, and I want to fix that.

Notice how Point of No Return wasn't mentioned up there. I WILL be updating on that one, but I am actually contemplating on re-writing a few chapters within that, but not making it go through such a dramatic re-write as Logic and Magic and Alliances will be going through. Most likely though, you will be seeing updates on that one.

And for those who are wanting a sequel to Old Friends and No Rules, sorry, but those are going to have to wait until I can loosen up the load on my plate at the moment. I MIGHT post a one-shot sort of sequel to No Rules though, depending on how I feel. Those of you who are big fans of Doctor Who will be liking that one-shot.

Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Also, sorry to those who I promised one-shots to, or promised to use their OCs in the stories. I can't promise if I'll be able to include them or not. I realize now that was a rather unprofessional and unwise move on my part, and I apologize.

So, that's about it. I'm not dead (yet!), I'll be updating When An Eagle Meets a Swan (and POSSIBLY There and Back Again, as that one isn't as bad as the other two), and will be working on re-writes for Logic and Magic and Alliances.

Thank you all for being so patient!

~The Sophster


End file.
